Le sourire de Steve Mc Queen
by Agathe Laplante
Summary: UA. Harry craque totalement pour Steve Mc Queen. Il n'en revient pas de tomber un soir sur un homme qui a les mêmes cheveux blonds et le même sourire que son idole. Commence alors une histoire ... chaotique.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à JKR

Béta : Tania-Sama (fidèle au poste)

Genre : UA - un peu d'humour et beaucoup de romance yaoi

Couple : Harry/Draco

Rating : M (mais soft)

Résumé : Harry craque totalement pour Steve MC Queen. Il n'en revient pas de tomber un soir sur un homme qui a les mêmes cheveux blonds et le même sourire que son idole. Commence alors une histoire… chaotique.

**TITRE : Le sourire de Steve Mc Queen**

**Chapitre 1**

Harry Potter, sans vraiment savoir comment, se retrouvait installé dans un confortable fauteuil de cuir avec, dans les mains, un verre rempli d'une douteuse substance rose. Son ami Ron l'avait informé que ce cocktail « délicieux » était la spécialité du bar gay dans lequel il l'avait entrainé avec la complicité de sa petite amie Hermione.

Ils s'étaient connus au collège et étaient devenus rapidement inséparables, surnommés le trio d'or, par les autres élèves. Harry était orphelin et vivait chez son oncle et sa tante qui le détestait. Ron avait une famille géniale mais nombreuse… trop nombreuse… beaucoup trop nombreuse pour la taille de leur maison où il était impossible d'avoir le moindre moment de calme. Hermione étouffait sous la surprotection de parents dont elle était l'unique enfant et ils lui avaient coupé les vivres lorsqu'elle avait annoncé son intention de quitter leur domicile. C'est pourquoi, une fois le bac en poche, ils s'étaient installés, pour finir leurs études, dans un appartement en colocation qu'ils finançaient en cumulant plusieurs petits boulot. Ils avaient beaucoup travaillé et les occasions de s'amuser avaient été rares.

Alors en ce grand jour, où Harry et Hermione avaient été acceptés comme avocats stagiaires chez Dumbledore et McGonagal, avec, cerise sur le gâteau un salaire à peu près décent, ses deux amis avaient décidé qu'il devait faire la fête toute la nuit et succomber aux plaisirs de la chair. C'était, soi-disant pour son bien, mais Harry pensait plutôt qu'ils avaient envie de s'installer ensemble puisque ça faisait quand même trois ans qu'ils étaient en couple, et qu'avant, ils voulaient le caser pour s'en aller l'esprit en paix. Ils avaient scrupule à le laisser seul malgré le nombre incalculable de fois où il leur avait assuré qu'il était parfaitement capable de se débrouiller sans eux.

Harry s'ennuyait fermement pendant que Ron et Hermione se trémoussaient avec la grâce de canards sortant de la mare sur la minuscule piste de danse où résonnait une chanson de la période disco de Sheila. Pitoyable. Hermione avait décrété que puisqu'il était gay et incapable de se remuer le cul pour trouver quelqu'un, il devait fréquenter des endroits où il serait sur de trouver chaussure à son pied. Ron avait trouvé cette idée géniale mais il faut dire que depuis l'adolescence, il avait la fâcheuse tendance de prendre tout ce qui sortait de la bouche d'Hermione pour parole d'évangile. Harry n'en revenait pas qu'ils osent lui faire des reproches alors qu'ils avaient mis dix longues années pour comprendre qu'ils étaient fous l'un de l'autre.

Harry savait très bien qu'il ne trouverait pas chaussure à son pied dans ce bar. La seule chose qu'ils avaient en commun était d'être des hommes qui préféraient les hommes, mais la plupart d'entre eux ne cherchaient qu'un coup d'un soir et ce n'était pas… plus… ce que voulait Harry.

Il avait découvert son homosexualité à 14 ans, en même temps que Steve Mc Queen dans « Au nom de la loi », un vieux feuilleton des années 60. Dés qu'il était apparu sur l'écran, il avait été fasciné par sa blondeur, ses yeux clairs et limpides (même si c'était impossible d'en connaître la couleur puisque le feuilleton était en noir et blanc), ses traits impassibles et surtout le sourire narquois qui transformait son visage et donnait une envie immédiate de le faire disparaître en posant ses lèvres dessus.

Tout son corps avait frissonné et le désir l'avait terrassé pour la première fois. Ce jour là, il avait décidé qu'il partagerait un jour sa vie avec un homme qui lui ferait ressentir la même chose. Un homme avec le même sourire que Steve Mc Queen.

Il avait 25 ans et les exigences corporelles étant ce qu'elles étaient, il avait expérimenté plus d'une fois, n'en déplaise à Hermione, les coups d'un soir. S'il en était satisfait pendant la nuit, il se réveillait le matin avec un profond dégoût de lui-même et la sensation de tromper son homme idéal. Il avait donc pris la décision ferme et définitive d'arrêter.

Il était donc intimement convaincu qu'il allait passer toute sa soirée dans son confortable fauteuil, à siroter le cocktail qui était finalement assez bon, tout en calculant le temps qu'il devrait rester pour que ses amis le laissent tranquille. D'ailleurs, il était prêt à se teindre les cheveux en rose s'il couchait avec quelqu'un ce soir.

C'était ce qu'il pensait jusqu'à ce que son regard tombe sur une magnifique chevelure d'un blond pâle qui ornait la tête d'un inconnu assis de dos à quelques tables de lui. Il essaya d'en détourner les yeux et de replonger dans la contemplation de ses deux amis toujours aussi ridicules. Mais quelque soit la volonté qu'il mettait à regarder ailleurs, il dût s'avouer rapidement vaincu. Cette chevelure d'or pâle l'attirait irrésistiblement et il aurait volontiers donné un bras pour voir le visage qui allait avec.

« Harry… HARRY ! »

Il lui fallut plusieurs secondes pour réaliser que ses deux amis, rouges et échevelés, étaient de retour à leur table et qu'Hermione essayait désespérément d'attirer son attention.

« Oui » répondit-il à en ramenant à regret les yeux vers son amie qui lui souriait tendrement.

« Qu'est-ce qui te rend aussi rêveur ? »

Harry se sentit rougir, il fallait absolument qu'il cache sa fascination à Hermione parce que sinon elle allait se débrouiller pour le forcer à parler à cet homme et c'était hors de question. Il n'avait pas envie de se ridiculiser car il était accompagné par un type absolument magnifique, de ce que pouvait en voir Harry. Grand, la peau sombre, de magnifiques yeux noirs en amande, un air sur de lui… Enfin bref, le genre de type en face duquel il n'avait aucune chance.

« Je suis juste un peu fatigué, Hermione. Tu sais avec les examens, l'idée de commencer un nouveau boulot dans une semaine et tout ça… »

Hermione le regardait fixement avec l'air de ne pas le croire du tout et Ron, en voyant l'embarras de son copain se hâta de détourner son attention.

« Au fait, ma puce, lorsque j'ai été voir mes parents pour leur dire qu'on dormait chez eux ce soir parce que c'était plus près de l'aéroport, les jumeaux m'ont proposé de nous emmener en voiture. Ça nous évitera de payer un taxi »

« Tu es sur qu'on peut compter sur eux ? Tu sais à quel point Fred et George sont immatures, même s'ils ont deux ans de plus que toi »

« Ils se comportent les trois quart du temps comme des sales gosses mais on peut leur faire confiance lorsqu'ils promettent quelque chose. Ils ne nous ont jamais fait faux bond, que je sache ! »

Le ton de Ron montrait son agacement face à la méfiance de sa petite amie. Harry comprenait Ron pour qui la famille était sacrée et c'était vrai qu'ils pouvaient toujours compter les uns sur les autres, mais il comprenait aussi Hermione qui avait du subir les farces des jumeaux qui voulaient vérifier qu'elle était digne de leur frère. Il décida donc sagement de ne pas se mêler de cette conversation, ce qui n'empêcha malheureusement pas Hermione de s'attaquer à lui.

« Dis-moi, Harry, puisque tu as l'appartement pour toi tout seul cette nuit, pourquoi ne pas aller inviter cette magnifique tête blonde que tu perces de ton regard concupiscent depuis tout à l'heure? » dit, avec un sourire sadique, la peste qui servait de meilleure amie au pauvre Harry Potter qui ne put que penser, merde, elle m'a grillé.

Harry lui fit son plus magnifique œil noir qui voulait clairement dire qu'elle n'avait pas intérêt à se mêler de ça sous peine de représailles musclées et que sa suggestion, digne d'une grande perverse, n'avait aucune chance d'être retenue.

« Je voulais dire à danser, Harry… puisque tu n'as pas besoin de rentrer avec nous, tu peux rester plus longtemps et l'inviter à danser… » répondit Hermione au regard noir, d'un ton innocent qui sous-entendait, je ne vois vraiment pas ce que tu as pu imaginer d'autre!

Harry renonça. La peste avait l'avantage de naissance d'être une fille et les filles étaient beaucoup trop douées pour lui au jeu du chat et de la souris. Il finissait systématiquement dans la peau de la souris. Il se contenta d'un soupir dédaigneux pour bien montrer qu'il ne s'abaisserait pas à rentrer dans ce petit jeu débile et se renfonça dans son fauteuil tout en ne pouvant pas s'empêcher de continuer à jeter des regards furtifs à la tête blonde.

Il le savait pourtant qu'Hermione ne renonçait jamais lorsqu'elle s'était mis une idée en tête, pourtant il mit deux bonnes minutes à comprendre lorsqu'elle se leva d'un bond quelques minutes plus tard en hurlant, « vite Ron, prend les verres, moi je prends l'empoté ».

Elle attrapa le bras d'Harry pour le tirer sans ménagement vers une table qui venait de se libérer et elle le jeta dans un fauteuil encore chaud des fesses qui l'occupait même pas une demie seconde avant.

C'est seulement lorsqu'il vit Ron s'asseoir en transportant avec précaution leurs trois cocktails qu'il réalisa que son fauteuil était placé juste derrière celui de la chevelure blonde parfaite et que son cœur s'emballa, ce qui eut comme effet secondaire de faire sortir une idiotie de sa bouche.

« Je ne suis pas un empoté et je n'ai pas besoin de toi pour draguer! »

Evidemment, il avait parlé trop fort.

Evidemment, Hermione leva les yeux au ciel en prenant une mine désespérée.

Et évidemment, il prit la teinte d'une tomate bien mure, qui empira encore, ce qui semblait a priori impossible, lorsqu'il sentit un mouvement dans son dos. Pour stopper la combustion spontanée de ses joues, Harry se concentra sur l'idée qu'il ne devait à aucun prix se retourner et que de toute façon, le visage qui accompagnait la chevelure blonde n'allait surement pas lui plaire.

Sa résolution ne tint que le temps de sentir quelqu'un tapoter son épaule.

Il se retourna au ralenti, le cœur battant à cent à l'heure, pour tomber sur des yeux gris aciers qui se plantèrent résolument dans les siens, un nez droit légèrement pointu dans un visage triangulaire mais néanmoins masculin qui ne laissait filtrer aucune émotion.

M.A.G.N.I.F.I.Q.U.E.

Mais le point de non-retour fut atteint par Harry au moment où un des bords de la mince bouche rosée se tordit en un sourire ironique à la Steve Mc Queen.

Il était foutu et il le savait. Fait comme un rat. Livré pieds et poings liés à un inconnu sans possibilité de reprise ou d'échange.

« Je suis partant pour devenir votre preuve à charge… » dit le blond en levant un sourcil suggestif.

Harry était totalement sous le charme de cette voix sensuelle et, parti dans son petit monde, sortit une réplique parfaitement intelligente et spirituelle.

« Hein? »

Il se mit immédiatement à rougir de son éloquence parfaite mais le blond ne sembla pas s'en formaliser.

« Je suis volontaire pour prouver à votre amie que vous n'êtes pas un empoté et que vous pouvez draguer tout seul ».

En temps normal, un type aussi suffisant et fringué avec des vêtements de marque aurait tapé sur les nerfs d'Harry qui l'aurait immédiatement envoyé promener.

Mais voilà, ce blond avait le sourire de Steve Mc Queen, alors…

« Chez toi ou chez moi? » répondit-il avec son plus beau sourire charmeur.

Le blond éclata de rire et c'était la plus jolie chose qu'Harry n'ait jamais entendu. Plein de petits papillons multicolores se mirent à danser la samba dans son ventre. Son sourire s'élargit encore un peu plus.

Le blond se rapprocha et colla sa cuisse contre celle d'Harry qui se mit à picoter et à frissonner. Il tendit la main avec l'intention manifeste de se présenter mais Harry posa un doigt sur ses lèvres. Il ne voulait pas apprendre que son fantasme sur patte s'appelait François Pignon. Ils auraient tout le temps de faire connaissance plus tard, pour l'instant, il voulait juste préserver la magie de cette rencontre.

« Chut. Pas de nom… Juste du désir »

Les yeux aciers s'assombrirent et les lèvres s'entrouvrirent juste assez pour qu'une langue coquine vienne toucher l'index envahisseur qui se retrouva en un instant léchouillé et mordillé alors que les yeux aciers devenaient franchement lubriques. Et la sexy voix rauque chuchota, « chez toi ».

En trente secondes chrono, Harry était debout et entrainait son amant blond, enfin très prochain amant blond, vers la sortie.

« Tu ne dis pas au revoir à tes amis? »

« Quels amis? » répondit Harry sans se retourner alors qu'Hermione le regardait partir avec un grand sourire aux lèvres.

A peine arrivés sur le parking, le blond l'attira contre lui et planta ses yeux, devenus argentés à la lueur blafarde des réverbères, dans les siens comme en attente d'un accord. Mais Harry était bien incapable de parler, il était ravagé par un désir incontrôlable, jamais il n'avait autant voulu un homme. Son odeur l'enivrait, ses yeux le paralysaient, il était une souris hypnotisé par un serpent et il fit la seule chose qui lui sembla sensée à cet instant en goutant au fruit défendu. Il venait de sacrifier sa place au paradis pour gouter la pomme que lui tendait cet irrésistible serpent. Il accrocha ses mains à la taille du blond pour le rapprocher de lui puis il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes pour enfin succomber à leur goût inimitable.

Tandis que leurs langues jouaient ensemble, il retrouva ses esprits juste le temps de se demander si ses yeux verts s'accorderaient avec des cheveux roses.

Le trajet jusqu'à son appartement resta assez flou dans l'esprit d'Harry. Il remarqua à peine que le blond avait une superbe voiture du même gris métallisé que ses yeux mais il serait bien incapable d'en dire la marque. Il gardait les yeux fixés sur le conducteur qui se concentrait tant bien que mal sur la route. Il n'avait jamais autant désiré quelqu'un, il en arriverait presque à croire au coup de foudre.

A peine la porte refermée, ils s'étaient jetés l'un sur l'autre comme deux assoiffés sur une oasis en plein désert. Pour étancher sa soif, il s'abreuvait directement aux lèvres de sa conquête tout en le conduisant maladroitement vers sa chambre.

Ils firent une première fois l'amour sauvagement, puis une fois la passion assouvie, ils recommencèrent avec plus de tendresse, en prenant le temps de découvrir le corps de l'autre. Chaque courbe, chaque point sensible.

Et pour la première fois depuis ses quatorze ans, Harry s'endormit sans une pensée pour Steve Mc Queen et avec la ferme intention d'apprendre à connaître son magnifique amant et d'approfondir leur relation. Il se redressa brusquement pour lui demander son prénom mais il dormait déjà, alors Harry se contenta de déposer un baiser léger sur ces lèvres qui lui avait donné tant de plaisir. Ils auront tout le temps de faire connaissance demain.

A son réveil, Harry se sentait heureux, comblé et prêt à voir la vie en rose. Il tendit un bras pour trouver l'être merveilleux auquel il devait un si bon réveil mais son bras ne rencontra que du vide. Pris d'un horrible doute, il se releva d'un coup et ouvrit les yeux pour découvrir que son lit était désespérément vide. Un coup d'œil circulaire et rapide dans la chambre lui apprit qu'elle était tout aussi vide de toute présence d'un blond platine.

Il voulut se lever rapidement mais perdit quelques secondes à se dépêtrer des draps dans lesquels il était entortillé puis il courut dans les autres pièces, y compris les toilettes, mais elles étaient toutes vides. Le blond était parti.

Il s'assit essoufflé et désespéré à la table de la cuisine en essayant de se persuader qu'il y avait une explication logique à cette absence, il savait avec certitude que le blond avait autant apprécié cette nuit que lui. Peut-être qu'il était parti acheter des croissants… Cette idée lui donna de l'espoir et il leva les yeux pour tomber sur un carré rose collé sur le frigo.

Un post-it.

Il était certain qu'il n'était pas là hier mais sa myopie l'empêchait de distinguer ce qui était écrit dessus. Un sourire vint éclairer son visage à l'idée que le blond lui avait laissé son numéro de téléphone et qu'il était parti à cause d'un rendez-vous urgent qu'il ne pouvait pas rater. Le cœur battant, il arracha le petit papier rose, et là son cœur se brisa en mille morceaux.

_Il est préférable d'en rester là._

Même pas merci pour cette nuit que je n'oublierai pas ou toute formule qui aurait pu adoucir le choc.

Pouvait-on tomber plus bas? L'homme qui l'avait conduit au septième ciel, celui qui lui avait fait croire au coup de foudre, celui qu'il avait pris pour l'homme de sa vie… venait de le larguer par post-it.

Existait-il une façon plus cruelle de rompre? Même un SMS, on pouvait y répondre et faire passer sa frustration. Non, décidément rien ne pouvait être aussi cruel et dédaigneux que le post-it. Un petit carré rose qui détruisait tout espoir. Qui vous rappelait que vous étiez un moins que rien qui ne méritait pas d'être aimé.

Harry se dirigea comme un automate vers sa chambre et se roula en boule dans son lit sans même réussir à pleurer pour se soulager. Il attrapa son vieux lapin en peluche, seul souvenir des jours heureux où ses parents étaient vivants et dont il ne se rappelait même pas. Mais même son doudou, qui l'avait réconforté plus d'une fois quand le manque d'amour était trop dur à supporter, ne pouvait rien faire pour soulager l'immense douleur qui l'avait envahi.

Il voulait juste dormir… dormir longtemps pour ne plus ressentir.

A suivre

**Le bonus de Tania (**qui a très mal pris l'attitude de Draco!)

Un sourire vint éclairer son visage à l'idée que le blond lui avait laissé son numéro de téléphone et qu'il était parti à cause d'un rendez-vous urgent qu'il ne pouvait pas rater. **(J'y crois pas non plus malheureusement ! trop horrible !)**

_Il est préférable d'en rester là. _**(enflu***** le salo***** sale merd**** *%µ$£¤& !)**

Même pas merci pour cette nuit que je n'oublierai pas ou toute formule qui aurait pu adoucir le choc.** (Grave ! la brute épaisse, sans cœur ! mister glaciaire ! homme des cavernes !)**

l'homme de sa vie… venait de le larguer par post-it. **(trop cruel ! je m'en va te lui dire ma façon de penser a ce malotru !)**

A suivre **(j'espère que harry va le retrouver et lui foutra le magistral et digne coup de poing qu'il mérite l'autre rustre des cavernes !)**

Rendez-vous la semaine prochaine pour voir si le vœu de Tania se réalise…


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à JKR

Béta : Tania-Sama (fidèle au poste)

Genre : UA - un peu d'humour et beaucoup de romance yaoi

Couple : Harry/Draco

Rating : M (mais soft)

Résumé : Harry craque totalement pour Steve MC Queen. Il n'en revient pas de tomber un soir sur un homme qui a les mêmes cheveux blonds et le même sourire que son idole. Commence alors une histoire… chaotique.

**TITRE : Le sourire de Steve Mc Queen**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 2**

Hermione et Ron revenaient de trois jours de rêve à Venise et ils riaient comme des fous en se poursuivant dans les escaliers qui conduisaient à leur appartement

Ils s'étaient offert ce voyage en amoureux avec la première prime que Ron avait touché en tant que pompier. Devenir pompier était son rêve d'enfant et Hermione l'avait soutenu sans faillir, même si, dixit Harry, c'était surtout parce que l'uniforme lui faisait un petit cul à croquer.

En entrant dans l'appartement, ils comprirent immédiatement que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il n'y avait aucune lumière, or Harry ne supportait pas le noir. Sans doute une séquelle des nombreuses heures qu'il avait passé dans le placard sous l'escalier à la moindre bêtise, réelle ou imaginaire, lorsqu'il vivait chez son oncle.

Leurs rires moururent immédiatement et ils se précipitèrent dans l'appartement, angoissés à l'idée que leur ami ait pu faire une bêtise, ce qui ne serait malheureusement pas la première fois.

Ils le trouvèrent dans son lit, recroquevillé exactement dans la même position que celle dans laquelle il s'était couché trois jours plus tôt.

Hermione s'avança sur la pointe des pieds, s'assit avec précaution sur le bord du lit puis posa la main sur l'épaule d'Harry qui sursauta en révélant un visage ravagé par les larmes.

« Harry, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Depuis quand es-tu là ? »

Harry leva vers elle son visage dévasté et ses grands yeux verts humides puis articula d'une voix éraillée et difficilement audible, « depuis le jour de votre départ… ».

Ron qui s'était assis de l'autre coté du lit se leva d'un bond sous le coup de l'émotion qui l'étreignait.

« C'est ce type hein ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ? ». Il se tourna vers Hermione rouge de rage. « Je t'avais dit que sa tête ne me revenait pas. Il a un nez de fouine ! Les gens qui ressemblent à des fouines, il faut s'en méfier, ils ne sont pas clairs. Mais non ! Toi, tu jettes Harry dans ses bras et voilà le résultat ! »

Hermione leva une main pour arrêter la diatribe de son petit ami, elle se sentait déjà assez mal comme ça, pas la peine d'en rajouter. Pourtant, elle avait bien vu l'intérêt du blond pour Harry. Elle l'avait vu l'observer à la dérobée et son visage était… tendre. Elle avait vu son masque hautain se fissurer lorsqu'il posait les yeux sur Harry, elle en était certaine. Qu'est-ce qui avait pu tourner mal ? Elle avait cru… Elle secoua la tête pour dégager toutes ses pensées stériles qui ne menaient à rien tant qu'Harry n'était pas en mesure de s'expliquer.

« Ron. Avant de sauter à des conclusions que rien ne justifie, il faut qu'Harry se lève et aille prendre une douche pendant que je vais préparer quelque chose à manger. Alors il pourra tout nous raconter et si tes suppositions sont justes, tu pourras me hurler dessus. En attendant, Harry dans la salle de bain et toi, tu mets la table ».

Elle se leva et n'observant aucune réaction des deux garçons, hurla, « EXECUTION ! ».

Ce qui eut pour effet immédiat de les faire réagir. Ils avaient appris depuis longtemps qu'il ne fallait jamais, mais alors jamais, contrarier Hermione lorsqu'elle criait. Ce fut donc dans une joyeuse débandade que l'un courut vers la salle de bain et l'autre vers la cuisine.

Après une bonne douche, Harry se sentait déjà mieux et commençait à s'en vouloir de sa réaction. Il croyait pourtant que les démons de son enfance étaient loin. De longues heures de discussion avec Hermione et Ron lui avaient fait réaliser qu'il n'avait rien à se reprocher, qu'il n'était en rien responsable du fait que son oncle et sa tante ne l'aimaient pas. Il avait compris que c'était eux qui se conduisaient mal avec un enfant qui avait perdu ses parents et qui essayait juste de survivre.

Au fil de ses réflexions, le désespoir qu'il avait ressenti devant l'abandon du blond s'effaçait pour faire place à la colère. Ce fut donc d'un pas décidé qu'il se rendit dans la cuisine où, s'il se fiait à l'odeur qui se répandait dans l'appartement, l'attendaient Hermione et ses crêpes spéciales « déprime ».

Après avoir ingéré une quinzaine de crêpes au nutella, Harry se sentait tout à fait revigoré et il entreprit de raconter ce qui s'était passé après leur départ. Au fur et à mesure de son récit, il repassait par toutes les émotions ressenties et ce fut les larmes aux yeux qu'il leur tendit le post-it rose, tout en se mordant les lèvres pour s'empêcher de recommencer à pleurer. Hors de question qu'il verse une seule larme de plus sur cette enflure décolorée.

Lorsque Ron eut fini de lire, il se leva d'un bond, le visage empourpré de colère. « Ce type est un connard. Je te jure que si sa tête de fouine me tombe entre les mains, je l'atomise façon puzzle (1) et j'envoie les morceaux jusqu'à mars ! »

Ce parti pris évident pour sa cause arracha un sourire à Harry. Comment se laisser aller au désespoir avec un ami comme lui ? Une personne toujours prête à vous soutenir même si vous avez tort. Une amitié inconditionnelle et aussi forte que l'acier. Et lui, crétin qui avait passé trois jours dans son lit à se lamenter sur son sort, n'avait pas un, mais deux amis de cette trempe. Le grand sourire qu'il avait en se tournant vers Hermione se fana lorsqu'il découvrit que la jeune fille était au bord des larmes et le regardait avec culpabilité.

« Hermione… ». Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'elle se précipitait en pleurant à chaude larme dans ses bras.

« Je suis désolée… si désolée… c'est de ma faute… tout est de ma faute… » réussit-elle à hoqueter entre deux énormes sanglots.

Harry se contenta de l'enlacer en lui disant des mots apaisants à l'oreille jusqu'à ce qu'elle se reprenne. Elle s'éloigna légèrement en reniflant et prit le mouchoir que Ron lui tendait.

« Et en plus, il fait pleurer ma petite amie. Ce type est un mort en sursis ! »

Cette remarque fit sourire Hermione qui les attrapa pour un gros câlin à trois.

« Je propose que nous déclarions les fouines animaux nuisibles et que nous donnions l'autorisation de tirer à vue » dit Ron d'un ton solennel. Cette motion fut approuvée par trois poings levés qui se rencontrèrent.

X X

Une semaine après l'alliance anti-fouine, Harry était sur les nerfs, au bord de la dépression. Pas du tout à cause du blond qui, finalement, ne ressemblait pas tant que ça à Steve Mc Queen et qu'il n'arrivait pas à oublier, mais à cause d'Hermione.

La jeune femme, totalement excitée par l'idée d'intégrer l'un des plus grands cabinets d'avocats de la ville, ne lui avait pas laissé une seule minute de répit.

« Est-ce que tu te rends compte, Harry, de la chance que nous avons de travailler pour Dumbledore et Mc Gonagal ? Il faut que nous soyons prêts à répondre à toutes leurs demandes. Tiens, je t'ai préparé un programme de révision pour la semaine ».

Et l'enfer, paraît-il pavé de bonnes intentions, commença.

« Harry ! Tu es en retard sur ton programme. Pas de match ce soir ! »

« Harry ! Arrête de rêvasser, travaille ! »

« Ron ! Ne distrait pas Harry, il y arrive vraiment très bien sans ton aide ! »

Voilà pourquoi Harry était sur les nerfs, à la fois heureux d'échapper à l'enfer Hermionesque en commençant à travailler et angoissé à l'idée de ne pas être à la hauteur.

X X

Assis dans le bureau d'Albus Dumbledore, Harry se demandait s'il n'était pas tombé dans une dimension parallèle. Il avait passé son entretien d'embauche avec Minerva Mc Gonagal qui avait le physique de l'emploi qu'elle occupait, tailleur strict, cheveux tirés dans un chignon dont aucune mèche folle ne dépassait, une avocate, quoi.

Alors qu'Albus (il leur avait demandé de l'appeler par son prénom, c'était paraît-il la première règle à apprendre chez D&MG) avait un look totalement excentrique. Un costume jaune canari, une chemise et des chaussettes orange électrique et une cravate rouge vif.

Harry qui revenait doucement du choc que lui avait procuré la vision de l'homme se rendit compte qu'il avait totalement perdu le fil de son discours après le « bonjour mes enfants » suivi d'un regard pétillant et malicieux, comme s'il était parfaitement conscient de l'effet qu'il produisait sur les autres. Il se reconnecta donc aux paroles de son patron tout en lançant un regard perdu à Hermione qui prenait frénétiquement des notes. Au moins, elle pourrait lui dire s'il avait raté quelque chose de fondamentalement important.

« Ha ! Harry, je vois que vous êtes revenu parmi nous… »

Merde… Grillé. Et vu les deux regards mortels que lui envoyaient Minerva et Hermione, il avait tout intérêt à rester concentré.

« Excusez-moi » bredouilla-t-il en prenant sa mine de chaton abandonné à laquelle personne ne peut résister.

« Ce n'est pas grave, mon petit » reprit l'homme sans perdre une once de sa bonne humeur, « j'expliquais juste à votre amie que vous alliez travailler en tandem avec deux avocats plus anciens, le temps que vous possédiez complètement nos méthodes de travail et les dossiers en cours. Ils nous attendent en salle de réunion pour vous être présentés. Je tiens beaucoup à cette réunion qui a lieu chaque matin à 10H00 pour faire le point sur l'avancement des dossiers. De même que je tiens énormément au pot que nous allons boire chaque soir dans le pub en bas de l'immeuble « le Chaudron Baveur ». C'est un bon moyen de souder l'équipe. Allons-y maintenant… »

L'homme se leva avec une vivacité étonnante pour son âge, suivi de près par Minerva et Hermione alors qu'Harry mit un peu plus de temps à réagir.

En courant à moitié pour les rattraper, Harry s'interrogeait sur le droit qu'avait Albus à les obliger à prendre un pot ensemble le soir. Parce qu'il ne fallait pas s'y tromper, c'était bel et bien un ordre.

X X

En entrant dans la salle de réunion, Harry avait le regard fixé sur le plafond qui était vraiment extraordinaire. Il représentait la voie lactée et il s'amusait à identifier les différentes constellations, si bien qu'il ne vit pas les deux hommes qui étaient de dos se lever à leur entrée pour leur faire face, pas plus qu'il ne vit Hermione piler devant lui en lâchant un « merde » discret.

Il ne reprit conscience du monde qui l'entourait que lorsqu'il rentra dans le dos d'Hermione en se demandant ce qu'elle faisait.

« Pardon, mais pourq… ». Les mots moururent dans sa gorge lorsqu'il vit devant lui Steve Mc Queen. En une fraction de seconde, il fut traversé par les sentiments les plus violents et les plus contradictoires. D'abord son cœur s'emballa sans demander l'autorisation à quiconque, toutes les émotions et le bonheur de cette nuit lui revinrent en mémoire, jusqu'au moment où un gros post-it rose se mit à clignoter devant ses yeux et qu'il sente la colère et l'envie de le frapper le submerger.

Fort heureusement, il se rappela où il était et marmonna deux ou trois mots d'excuses en disant qu'il devait aller se rafraichir.

Il entendit vaguement Albus remarquer qu'il était très pale et il se précipita vers la sortie en se mettant en quête de son havre de paix… Les toilettes… Il poussa un soupir de soulagement en voyant le petit bonhomme logotysé et se précipita dans la première cabine vide. Il put enfin se laisser aller à donner un coup de poing dans le mur, ce qui était plus douloureux mais moins dommageable que refaire le portrait de Steve Mc Queen. Il inspira plusieurs fois très profondément en répétant comme un mantra « Je dois me calmer… ce n'est qu'une fouine décolorée… je dois me calmer… »

Lorsqu'il se sentit à nouveau maître de lui, il respira à fond une dernière fois et ouvrit la porte, pour tomber… sur le blond qui l'attendait nonchalamment appuyé sur un mur.

« Bonjour Potter. Je pense que nous avons deux ou trois choses à mettre à plat puisque nous devons malheureusement travailler ensemble »

Comme la façon dont je vais aplatir ton nez de fouine, pensa Harry mais d'autres mots sortirent de sa bouche, « Il n'y a rien à mettre à plat. Tu es un enfoiré mais nous sommes des professionnels. Je propose courtoisie au travail et ignorance à l'extérieur »

« Je ne suis pas sur de qui est le pire « enfoiré » ici mais ton programme me convient parfaitement »

« Parfait. Alors commence par te présenter parce que si tu connais mon nom, j'ignore toujours le tien »

« Draco Malfoy » répondit le blond en tendant la main.

« Ma courtoisie ne va pas jusque là » rétorqua Harry en lui tournant le dos pour sortir.

Malfoy laissa retomber sa main en pensant qu'il le détestait vraiment.

X X

En sortant des toilettes, Harry trouva Hermione qui l'attendait à la fois angoissée et heureuse qu'ils ne se soient pas entretués. Il leva la main pour arrêter le flux de paroles qui allaient sortir et lui faire comprendre qu'ils parleraient plus tard.

« Allons en réunion, j'ai déjà assez retardé tout le monde »

Il se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers la salle de réunion où il s'installa résolument face à Blaise Zabini, tout en faisant signe à Hermione de s'asseoir à coté de lui.

« Excusez-moi, j'ai été indisposé par une odeur nauséabonde, sans doute l'after-shave de Monsieur Malfoy. Mais ça va mieux. On peut commencer »

Draco haussa un sourcil amusé malgré lui. « Je ne porte aucun after-shave »

« Alors c'est ton odeur qui m'indispose »

Draco ressentit l'envie incontrôlable de se jeter sur lui, mais Dumbledore prit la parole.

« Bien. Je vois que tout le monde s'entend à merveille ! » se réjouit le vieil homme en faisant fi de l'animosité ambiante. « Alors qu'avons-nous aujourd'hui ? »

Minerva toussota pour s'éclaircir la gorge et attirer l'attention sur elle.

« En dehors des dossiers en cours, Monsieur et Madame Paddywrath passe cet après-midi à 16H00 pour entamer une procédure de divorce. Leurs enfants ont appelé, ils pensent que cette fois c'est sérieux, il faut donc les raisonner »

« Ho non ! Pas encore ces vieux fous » s'exclama Draco.

« Tiens, le roi de l'insensibilité a parlé ! »

« Ecoutes Potter, ce n'est pas toi qui environ une fois tous les ans te coltine ces deux vieux qui n'ont rien d'autre à faire que se chercher des noises depuis 40 ans pour pimenter leur vie »

« Evidemment Malfoy, ce n'est surement pas toi qui peut envisager qu'un couple dure 40 ans »

« Parce que toi Potter, le roi de la fidélité, tu l'imagines ? »

« Je t'enverrai un post-it pour t'expliquer… »

Harry fut interrompu par Dumbledore qui les regardait en souriant et en mangeant un bonbon au citron.

« Je suis content de voir que vous vous proposez pour les recevoir. Je suis sur que vous ferez du bon boulot »

Il ramassa à toute allure ses affaires pendant que les deux hommes étaient trop choqués pour réagir. Minerva le suivit en essayant de le raisonner.

« Mais enfin, Albus, ils vont s'entretuer, vous avez perdu la tête »

« Mais non Minerva, ces petits sont parfaits, ils vont s'entendre à merveille avec les Paddywrath »

Hermione et Blaise se regardaient en chiens de faïence, pas loin de partager le point de vue de Minerva.

Quant à Harry, une fois revenu du choc, il referma la bouche et se leva tranquillement. Le calme avant la tempête pensa Hermione.

« Malfoy, on se voit à 16H00. Et j'attends une attitude parfaitement professionnelle » lâcha-t-il avant de quitter la pièce avec dignité.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Draco Malfoy était resté scotché à son siège en se demandant si cette remarque venait bien de celui qui n'arrêtait pas de le provoquer après s'être conduit comme un rustre en l'appelant Steve en plein milieu de leurs ébats ! Et il dut avouer que la réponse était oui, ce que confirma Blaise Zabini en deux mots :

« Quel toupet ! »

A suivre

Clin d'œil aux excellents dialogues d'Audiard.

* * *

**Le bonus de Tania**

Hermione s'avança sur la pointe des pieds, s'assit avec précaution sur le bord du lit puis posa sa main sur l'épaule d'Harry qui sursauta en révélant un visage ravagé par les larmes.** (Ouin ! mon Ryry ! il est blessé ! snif ! va y avoir du malfoy collé aux murs !)**

« EXECUTION ! ».** (haaaaaa ! \o/ au secours !^^ C'est qu'elle fait peur quand elle veut !)**

Ce fut donc dans une joyeuse débandade que l'un courut vers la salle de bain et l'autre vers la cuisine. **(Les hommes, il faut savoir leur parler, c'est tout Niark^^)**

En courant à moitié pour les rattraper, Harry s'interrogeait sur le droit qu'avait Albus à les obliger à prendre un pot ensemble le soir. Parce qu'il ne fallait pas s'y tromper, c'était bel et bien un ordre. **(Ho ! hé bah c'est le patron ! lol et s'il faut il est très doué en manipulation le vieux lampadaire ! huhu)**

« Pardon, mais pourq… ». Les mots moururent dans sa gorge lorsqu'il vit devant lui Steve Mc Queen. **(Merde ! l'enfoiré de fouine !)**

« Excusez-moi, j'ai été indisposé par une odeur nauséabonde, sans doute l'after-shave de Monsieur Malfoy. Mais ça va mieux. On peut commencer » **(haha ! bien envoyé ! prend ça enfoiré !)**

« Je suis content de voir que vous vous proposez pour les recevoir. Je suis sur que vous ferez du bon boulot » **(il est fou !)**

Draco Malfoy était resté scotché à son siège en se demandant si cette remarque venait bien de celui qui n'arrêtait pas de le provoquer après s'être conduit comme un rustre en l'appelant Steve en plein milieu de leurs ébats !** (Ha…heu, en effet ! mais il ne connaissait pas ton nom, alors comment faire mieux, hein ? et puis c'est pas une raison de fuir non plus !)**

**

* * *

**

Il semblerait que Tania soit pro-Harry à fond ! Moi je trouve que Draco a des excuses ! Et vous ?

A bientôt pour la suite…


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages appartiennent à JKR

**Beta**: Tania Sama

**Chapitre 3**

Une fois restés seuls dans la salle de réunion, Hermione mit les mains sur ses hanches et dévisagea Blaise avec animosité. Le brun peu décidé à se laisser faire, se leva pour la toiser, ce qu'il fit avec aisance, vu la différence de taille de vingt bons centimètres en faveur de Blaise.

Hermione, consciente de son handicap, se rassit et changea de tactique.

« Alors, Zabini, explique-moi comment ton arrogant ami a fait pour nous rendre Harry tout cassé après juste une nuit? »

Blaise s'assit à son tour et un combat d'yeux s'engagea sans que personne ne le remporte.

« Lorsque tu m'auras expliqué, Granger, pourquoi Draco était dans un état pitoyable en rentrant à la maison après la fameuse nuit... »

« N'inverses pas les rôles et n'essaye pas de lui trouver des excuses! Ton infâme copain a laissé un post-it à Harry pour lui dire qu'il n'était qu'un coup d'un soir. N'essaye pas de nier, je l'ai vu! Et comble de mauvais goût, il était rose! Ton copain a largué le mien avec un post-it rose! »

« Je n'essaye pas de nier. Il a voulu le blesser autant qu'il l'avait été en se faisant appeler d'un nom qui n'était pas le sien au plus fort de leurs ébats! »

« Donc tu reconnais que Draco... Quoi? Mais quel nom? »

« Ça n'a aucune importance. Sans doute celui d'un de ses nombreux amants du moment. Ton agneau innocent est en fait un loup, un prédateur de la pire espèce. Il ne méritait pas un autre traitement. Il n'y a qu'à voir la façon dont il s'est jeté sur Draco! Un vrai débauché »

Hermione avait les yeux plissés par la concentration. Elle savait très bien qu'Harry n'avait pas eu d'amant depuis... heu... un certain temps.

« Concentre-toi, Zabini. Est-ce que tu te rappelles du prénom qu'Harry a prononcé? »

« Mais quelle importance! C'est un salopard quel que soit le prénom! »

Hermione lui fit en réponse son célèbre regard noir. Crois-moi, si je te dis que ça a une importance capitale »

« Stephen. Non plutôt Steve, oui, voilà c'était Steve, un prénom ringard et démodé »

Hermione éclata de rire sous le regard ébahi de Blaise et mit plusieurs minutes avant de pouvoir articuler correctement.

« Ton Malfoy est un imbécile orgueilleux qui saute aux conclusions avant de demander des explications... »

Blaise croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et se mit à taper du pied pour bien marquer le fait qu'il attendait lui aussi des explications un peu cohérentes et qui voulaient dire quelque chose.

« Est-ce que Malfoy t'a expliqué que par jeu, il ne s'était pas donné leurs noms? »

« Oui, mais je ne vois toujours pas... »

« Et bien... » le coupa Hermione, « à moins que Malfoy ne soit jaloux d'un acteur mort depuis au moins trente ans, il n'a pas de souci à se faire »

Et Hermione lui expliqua l'affaire Steve Mc Queen.

« Donc, puisque c'est toi qui a eu l'idée de les faire se rencontrer. Tu vas parler à Malfoy et tu arranges toute l'affaire » conclut Hermione avant de se diriger vers la porte d'un pas décidé.

Blaise ouvrit la bouche, la referma, l'ouvrit à nouveau pour soupirer, « Ha les femmes! ».

Blaise avait appris depuis longtemps qu'il valait mieux faire les choses difficiles sans attendre. Il se dirigea donc vers le bureau de Draco pour tout lui expliquer. Arrivé devant la porte, il fit une petite prière pour sa survie et entra. Il alla directement s'asseoir dans le fauteuil invité face au bureau et observa son ami qui faisait les cent pas en marmonnant dans sa barbe.

« Draco, j'ai quelque chose à t'avouer, alors assieds-toi confortablement et écoutes-moi »

Devant l'air grave qu'arborait Blaise, Draco comprit que c'était important, il s'assit donc dans son fauteuil et accorda toute son attention à son ami.

« Tu sais que les rouquines sont têtues? »

Draco haussa un sourcil et commença à regarder Blaise d'un air suspicieux. Il savait que s'il prenait des chemins détournés, c'est qu'il allait avouer quelque chose qui n'allait pas du tout lui plaire. Il ne prit même pas la peine de répondre.

« Tu sais aussi que ma petite amie Ginny est rouquine. Ils sont tous rouquins dans la famille, même son frère Ron. Mais ce n'est pas le seul, je pense que les jumeaux sont ceux qui ont la plus couleur la plus vive... »

« Viens-en aux faits, Blaise » dit Draco en se massant les tempes.

« J'y viens, j'y viens. Donc, Ron, le frère de Ginny, ça va, tu suis? »

Il n'eut pour seule réponse qu'un regard vraiment effrayant.

« Ron est le petit ami d'Hermione Granger. Qui, entre nous, est une têtue aussi, même si elle est brune! »

A ces mots, Draco se redressa soudainement très intéressé par la tournure que prenait la conversation. « Et? » demanda-t-il en croisant les mains sous le menton et en regardant Blaise droit dans les yeux.

Ce dernier, mal à l'aise, déglutit, toussota puis reprit son récit.

« Donc, un soir, Ginny décide qu'il est temps que je connaisse son frère et sa future belle sœur qui sont, parait-il les plus normaux de la famille. Les jumeaux sont totalement infréquentable... »

« Blaise! » le coupa Draco sur un ton extrêmement menaçant. « Je ne suis pas loin d'atteindre la limite de ma patience... »

« Nous avons dîné ensemble. Et pendant la soirée, la conversation est arrivé sur leur pote Potter, qui entre nous a un tas de problèmes, tu sais, il y a des gens comme ça qui n'ont vraiment pas de chance ...»

Devant le geste que fit Draco pour se lever, Blaise reprit très rapidement.

« Enfin bref, il avait des problèmes pour trouver quelqu'un et comme il était homo, j'ai pensé à toi et j'ai trouvé que c'était une bonne idée de vous faire vous rencontrer. Il y a beaucoup trop longtemps que tu es tout seul. Voilà »

« Voyons que je résume » dit Draco en prenant un air concentré. « Tu me trouves tellement pathétique que, dés qu'on parle d'un gay qui a des difficultés relationnelles, tu te dis, pourquoi ne pas le présenter à Draco? »

« On peut effectivement voir les choses sous cet angle. Mais là n'est pas la question. Tu sais, le fameux Steve... » Blaise marqua volontairement une pause en se regardant les ongles.

« Tu parles ou je sors les photos de la fête de fin d'année où... »

« Ça va, rabat-joie! Le fameux Steve est en fait Steve Mc Queen. Un acteur mort depuis trente ans et qui ne peut, en conséquence, absolument pas te faire concurrence, à moins que Potter ne soit nécrophile. Il fantasme depuis longtemps sur lui, c'est en quelque sorte son homme idéal et il trouve, dieu sait pour quelle raison, que tu lui ressembles. Dans le feu de la passion, comme il ne connaissait pas ton nom, il a utilisé le sien »

Draco resta totalement abasourdi par cette nouvelle qui changeait tout. Il se précipita sur son ordinateur et consulta plusieurs sites dédiés à l'acteur. Ils étaient tous d'accord sur un point, ce mec était un sex symbol.

Il se renfonça dans son fauteuil. « Potter a bon goût. Merde, j'aurais du discuter! Il faut que j'aille lui parler ».

« J'ai bien peur que ce ne soit pas aussi simple. Hermione m'a expliqué que tu étais passé dans son esprit de la catégorie sex symbol idéalisé à celle de fouine vicieuse. Il va falloir que tu rames drôlement pour retrouver ton statut »

« Fouine vicieuse! Je suis passé de sex symbol à fouine vicieuse! Mais comment est-ce possible? »

« Un post-it, Draco. Un post-it! »

Draco devait reconnaître, à lui même, faute de le faire avec les autres, qu'il avait vraiment réagi comme un crétin. Mais il s'était senti si blessé qu'il avait voulu lui montrer qu'il n'accordait aucune importance à ce qui s'était passé.

Alors que...

Dés qu'il l'avait vu dans la boite avec son air renfrogné du gars qui avait été traîné là contre sa volonté, il l'avait trouvé adorable. Et lorsqu'il avait senti son regard s'attarder sur lui, de délicieux frissons l'avaient parcouru. Ensuite, sa copine l'avait tiré de force derrière lui et il avait été séduit par son air successivement, furieux et gêné. Il était tellement mignon avec ses joues rouges. Il dégageait un tel mélange de force et de vulnérabilité que Draco s'en était trouvé chamboulé et ému jusqu'au plus profond de lui. Lorsqu'enfin, il avait croisé ses magnifiques yeux verts, il savait qu'il était perdu.

Seulement, Draco n'avait jamais été doué pour exprimer ses sentiments et comme un crétin, il s'était laissé aller à satisfaire ses pulsions du moment. Il faut dire qu'il avait eu terriblement envie d'Harry. Il y avait chez ce garçon quelque chose qui l'attirait irrémédiablement, il n'avait pas pu l'oublier. Il pensait à lui à chaque instant et lorsqu'enfin il l'avait revu, il avait eu la pulsion irrésistible de se jeter sur lui pour l'embrasser. Seul son orgueil, et l'attitude d'Harrry, l'avait retenu.

Le larguer par post-it n'avait sûrement pas été l'idée du siècle, ni même de l'année. Draco espérait que Potter ne soit pas trop rancunier parce que sinon, il allait ramer pour lui faire oublier ça.

En se rendant à la salle de réunion pour voir les Paddywrath, il savait qu'il allait essayer de profiter de l'occasion pour faire passer des messages tout en subtilité à Harry, en espérant qu'il y soit réceptif et qu'il ne l'oblige pas à s'excuser de vive voix, ce qui ferait sûrement rire Blaise pendant les vingt prochaines années.

Draco entra d'un pas décidé dans la salle de réunion où se trouvaient déjà les Paddywrath et Harry.

« Ma chère Abigaïl, vous êtes resplendissante » dit-il en s'approchant de la vieille dame pour lui faire un baise-main qui fut salué par un reniflement méprisant d'Harry. « J'espère qu'Alphonse sait quelle chance il a ! »

Le visage de la vieille dame s'éclaira et ses yeux bleus se mirent à pétiller, ce qui fit entrevoir à Harry à quel point elle avait du être belle.

« Mon cher Draco, vous êtes absolument charmant, pas comme certaines personnes de ma connaissance... »

« Jeune homme! Vous êtes prié de ne pas conter fleurette à ma femme! » dit Alphonse en se levant d'un bond. Sa majestueuse moustache tremblant d'indignation devant la forfanterie de Draco, ce qui le rendit immédiatement sympathique à Harry.

« Bonjour Alphonse. Que voulez-vous, elle est tellement charmante que c'est difficile de résister » dit Draco avec un clin d'œil charmeur en direction d'Abigaïl.

« Et je ne vois pas ce que tu as à dire, vu que tu ne fais pas du tout attention à moi! »

Le pauvre Alphonse se rassit désespéré sous le courroux de sa femme qui le fusillait du regard. Draco en profita pour reprendre la parole.

« Abigaïl et Alphonse, permettez-moi de vous présenter Harry Potter, un avocat très prometteur sur bien des plans »

« Plus sur le plan horizontal en tout cas... » marmonna Harry en lui écrasant le pied au passage, puis il les salua. Abigaïl le détailla de la tête aux pieds, elle fit ensuite un clin d'œil de connivence à Draco.

« Et bien voilà un charmant jeune homme, n'est-ce pas Alphonse? »

« S'il permet que l'autre joli cœur s'éloigne de toi, il est parfait! » grogna Alphonse en regardant Draco de travers.

Harry allait dire quelque chose, sans doute de pas très aimable, mais Draco le coupa net avant.

« Et bien, qu'est-ce qui vous amène cette fois? »

« Je demande le divorce » dit Abigaïl d'un ton sans appel.

« Et je ne suis pas d'accord » précisa Alphonse sur le même ton.

« Peut-on connaître la cause de ce désaccord? » demanda innocemment Harry qui vit les foudres de l'enfer s'abattre sur lui.

« Cet espèce de crétin a fait l'erreur de trop. Je m'étais préparé, j'avais mis une jolie robe, préparé un dîner aux chandelles, mis de la musique douce. Et ce monstre d'égoïsme… » dit-elle en frappant un grand coup le sol de sa canne « a oublié notre anniversaire ! »

Harry prit par surprise réussit à bredouiller « il a oublié votre anniversaire de mariage ? »

« Mais non ! » répondit Abigaïl manifestement agacée qu'Harry ne suive pas. « Celui de la première fois où nos yeux se sont croisés ».

Puis voyant l'air abasourdi d'Harry, elle sembla se rappeler qu'il ne les connaissait pas et consentit à s'expliquer. « Nous avons plusieurs anniversaires que nous fêtons chaque année, celui de notre première sortie, celui de notre premier baiser, celui du jour où il m'a demandé en fiançailles, celui du jour où on s'est fiancés, celui du jour où il m'a demandé en mariage, celui du jour où on s'est marié… »

« Heu, ça fait beaucoup d'anniversaire… » répondit Harry totalement dépassé.

« Oui. Et ça fait quarante ans que je n'en oublie aucun. Seulement cette fois, je me suis trompé en regardant le calendrier et du coup je suis partie au pub avec des amis. Une fois en quarante ans, une malheureuse méprise et elle veut divorcer… »

« Pffft ! » répondit Abigaïl en tournant le dos et en croisant les bras.

Harry ne savait plus quoi faire. La raison de ce divorce semblait si… ridicule. C'est alors que Draco prit Abigaïl par les épaules.

« Finis de bouder Abigaïl, si vous nous disiez maintenant la vraie raison de tout ça ». Il parlait d'une voix tendre et la vieille dame se laissa aller dans l'étreinte.

« Il ne fait plus attention à moi. Il ne voit plus quand je vais chez le coiffeur ou que j'achète une nouvelle robe. Alors qu'il oublie notre anniversaire en plus… c'était trop » dit-elle en reniflant à moitié.

Alphonse se leva alors pour bousculer Draco et prendre sa place. « Oh ma puce ! Je suis désolé pais tu sais ma vue n'est plus aussi bonne qu'avant… Je te promets qu'il n'y a que toi qui compte, depuis quarante ans tu es la femme de ma vie, et ça n'est pas prêt de changer ». Il scella cette promesse par un baiser qui fit détourner la tête à un Harry rougissant.

Draco tout sourire s'approcha de lui.

« Vois-tu Harry, de nombreux malentendus peuvent naître par manque de discussion. Il faut toujours communiquer pour éviter les conflits ».

Draco n'eut pour toute réponse qu'un regard de travers de la part d'Harry qui se tourna vers le couple à nouveau réuni et qui se racontait des fadaises.

« Que pensez-vous de quelqu'un qui couche avec vous et vous laisse un post-it le matin pour rompre ? »

La réponse fut immédiate et unanime : « Quel monstre pourrait faire ça ? »

Harry eut un sourire ironique en montrant Draco de la tête. Le blond n'en menait pas large sous les deux regards indignés et le regard moqueur qui le fixaient.

« Bien. Puisque cette histoire de divorce est réglée. Nous pouvons finir la réunion » dit-il en tendant la main à Abigaïl qui la refusa.

« Draco, vous feriez bien de trouver un bon moyen de vous excuser, parce que, par rapport à ce que vous avez fait, Alphonse est un ange ! C'est tout bonnement inadmissible!». Elle lui donna un coup de canne sur la tête et sortit de la pièce outragée, suivie par Alphonse et Harry qui se tenaient l'un à l'autre en rigolant.

« Ingrate ! » dit Draco qui fulminait en se frottant le crâne.

Bien. L'approche subtile ayant connue un échec flagrant, il allait devoir sortir l'artillerie lourde, pensa Draco en poussant un grand soupir.

A suivre.

* * *

**Le bonus de Tania**

Le brun peu décidé à se laisser se faire, se leva pour la toiser, ce qu'il fit avec aisance, vu la différence de taille de vingt bons centimètres en faveur de Blaise.** (Et alors ? faut pas énerver Hermione ! et un mec, peu importe sa taille et sa carrure, car un bon coup de genou bien placé et il est à terre implorant pardon mouahaha)**

Hermione, consciente de son handicap, se rassit et changea de tactique.** (…je suis un peu déçue…si, si, un peu)**

« Nous avons dîné ensemble. Et pendant la soirée, la conversation est arrivé sur leur pote Potter, qui entre nous a un tas de problèmes, tu sais, il y a des gens comme ça qui n'ont vraiment pas de chance ...» **(lol ! oui c'est vrai que harry attire les ennuis ! mais la si tu continue a tourner autour du pot tu vas te faire tuer ^^)**

Dans le feu de la passion, comme il ne connaissait pas ton nom, il a utilisé le sien » **(et voilà toute l'affaire monsieur je suis un crétin hautain blond et je largue par pos-it)**

« Fouine vicieuse ! Je suis passé de sex symbol à fouine vicieuse ! Mais comment est-ce possible ? » **(Et il demande en plus !)**

« Un post-it, Draco. Un post-it! » **(Et paf !)**

Lorsqu'enfin, il avait croisé ses magnifiques yeux verts, il savait qu'il était perdu.** (Le double coup de foudre gâché par la stupidité !)**

* * *

**Coco mania : **merci pour ton plaidoyer très développé en faveur de Draco! Le pauvre en a bien besoin.

* * *

A dans quinze jours au plus tard pour la suite...


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer** : Les personnnages appartiennent à JKR.

**Beta** : Tania Sama

* * *

Chapitre 4

Enfin Samedi ! Harry traînait, heureux d'être enfin en week-end et de pouvoir décompresser de l'enfer qu'il vivait depuis trois semaines.

Infernale, à cause d'un homme, un seul. Draco Malfoy, le grand et l'unique, heureusement d'ailleurs

Hermione lui avait expliqué le malentendu avec Steve, mais cela n'avait pas fait changer Harry d'avis. Une relation avec un homme qui faisait passer son orgueil avant tout; et qui ne songeait même pas à s'expliquer, ne pouvait mener loin. Il en était convaincu. Et c'était bien dommage, parce que Draco lui plaisait toujours autant et d'autant plus depuis qu'il s'était mis en tête de le séduire.

Il ne perdait aucune occasion de l'effleurer, de lui parler à l'oreille de sa voix sexy, jusqu'à ce qu'Harry ne comprenne même plus le sens de ses paroles.

Enfin bref, il faisait tout pour le faire craquer. Mais c'était sans compter sur la volonté d'Harry qui, lorsqu'il avait décidé quelque chose, s'y tenait. C'était une de ses règles de base, quelque chose qui régissait sa vie et lui avait permis d'arriver là où il était aujourd'hui. Il avait décidé de ne plus céder à Draco Malfoy et, s'y tenir était uniquement une question de volonté. Enfin, Harry essayait de toutes ses forces de s'en persuader.

Ce furent des coups violents sur la porte d'entrée qui l'obligèrent à sortir de ce doux état entre veille et sommeil.

Hermione et Ron dormaient chez les jumeaux et un crétin était en train de défoncer sa porte d'entrée, le forçant à se lever. Il se prit les pieds dans la couverture, se cogna l'orteil dans le coin de la table basse du salon et arriva devant la porte d'entrée de fort méchante humeur.

Il l'ouvrit et tomba sur un énorme bouquet de fleurs qui envahissait tout le paillasson. En y regardant de plus près, il devait bien contenir une centaine de roses blanches et saumon à l'apparence délicate et qui sentaient délicieusement bon. Mais qui ...

Il avisa une petite carte épinglée sur le papier d'emballage. Sans doute une erreur. Il la sortit de l'enveloppe et mit un moment à comprendre les mots inscrits dessus.

_Viens déjeuner avec moi. Juste pour parler. S'il te plait._

Malgré lui, un sourire se forma sur son visage. Surtout à la lecture du dernier mot. Il semblerait que Draco ait finalement rabattu sa suffisance et son orgueil. Peut-être pourrait-il accepter... Juste cette fois... pour parler...

A peine avait-il formulé cette pensée que le blond se matérialisa devant lui.

« Dépêches-toi, Harry. Nous sommes déjà en retard sur mon programme ! »

« Mais je n'ai pas... »

« Tu allais le faire après un temps de réflexion parfaitement inutile qui va nous faire perdre un temps précieux ! »

Harry retira mentalement tout ce qu'il venait de penser. Draco était toujours un connard prétentieux. Mais un connard drôlement attirant, parfaitement moulé dans un petit jean taille basse. Mmmmmm. Après tout discuter n'engageait à rien. Non ?

Il se retira donc dans la salle de bain, pendant que Draco, qui avait acheté des croissants, préparait le café.

Harry souriait de le voir si pressé de l'emmener déjeuner. Il avait tout du gros matou qui attendait son bol de crème en se pourléchant les babines. Mais il allait découvrir que la crème était aigre pensa Harry en souriant de plus belle. Mon dieu ! Si Draco Malfoy savait qu'il le comparait à un gros chat, il était mort !

Harry s'amusait comme un fou à trouver tous les prétextes pour traîner afin d'énerver un peu plus le blond.

« Tu crois vraiment que ce pantalon me va ? » dit Harry en se tortillant dans tous les sens devant la glace.

Draco quitta quelques instants la contemplation du café qui coulait beaucoup trop lentement à son goût pour lui assurer qu'il lui allait parfaitement bien et le dissuader d'en changer.

« Je ne suis pas sur que ce tee-shirt soit adapté. Le vert a tendance à me donner mauvaise mine, non? »

« Mais non, mais non ! Tu es parfait comme ça » dit Draco sans même le regarder, alors qu'il s'activait pour verser le café dans les bols et disposer les croissants et les pains au chocolat dans une panière. Il regretta ses mots à l'instant où il leva les yeux sur Harry pour lui dire que le petit déjeuner était prêt. Il arborait un magnifique tee-shirt vert sur lequel était écrit « les blonds sont des mauvais coups ». Il ouvrit la bouche pour dire que c'était de très mauvais goût, puis se rappela ce qu'il venait de dire, la referma, puis fini par dire dans un grand soupir, « le petit déjeuner est prêt ».

Harry prit place autour de la table sans se presser et commença par souffler sur son café en rêvassant.

« Harry, prend un croissant... » dit Draco en tendant la panière pleine.

« Je crois que je préfère un pain au chocolat » dit Harry en tendant la main puis en la retirant aussitôt. « Ho puis non, un croissant... »

C'est à cet instant que le gros matou se transforma en tigre aux allures de prédateur. Harry était absolument fasciné par l'éclat métallique de ses yeux gris.

« Maintenant ça suffit ! » dit-il d'une voix basse qui fit frissonner Harry qui ne pensait plus à faire traîner les choses. « Tu prends ton croissant et on y va. Tu mangeras dans la voiture ».

Ce n'est qu'une fois installé dans la voiture, ceinture bouclée, qu'Harry se rappela un léger détail.

« Mais on va où? Pourquoi partir si tôt? Tu sais, il y a d'excellents restaurants à coté de chez moi ! »

« Je n'en doute pas. Mais j'ai envie de manger une blanquette ».

Harry resta coi tout en regardant le blond avec circonspection. Ça voulait dire quoi, j'ai envie d'une blanquette? Et puis d'abord, c'est quoi une blanquette? Il préféra ne pas poser la question à haute voix car c'est tout ce qu'attendait Draco. Du moins, s'il en jugeait par l'abominable petit sourire en coin qu'arborait ce dernier depuis un moment. Il se renfonça dans son fauteuil en croisant les bras, bien décidé à rester silencieux.

Il était sur que Draco faisait exprès de lui faire son sourire irrésistible à la Steve Mc Queen. Et bien, ça ne lui faisait aucun effet.

C'est donc un Harry boudeur et un Draco goguenard qui arrivèrent à l'aéroport.

A L'AEROPORT!

Mais qu'est-ce qu'on fait ici, se demanda Harry.

Draco le regardait en coin et ne perdait pas une miette des interrogations qui apparaissaient très clairement sur son visage.

« La blanquette est un plat français » dit-il comme si ça expliquait tout.

Harry serra les lèvres l'une contre l'autre, ne voulant pas donner au blond l'occasion de se moquer de lui. Mais lorsqu'il vit Draco s'engager sur la route qui conduisait au bâtiment des vols privés, il ne put se retenir de s'exclamer,

« Mais, nom d'un petit bonhomme, on va où ? »

« A Paris » répondit Draco en garant calmement sa voiture sur le parking. « Enfin, si tu te dépêches un peu car on a une autorisation de décoller pour dix heures et si tu ne bouges pas, on va la rater ».

Il ouvrit la portière à Harry qui sortit de la voiture comme un zombie, totalement déboussolé.

Les mots « à Paris » tournaient dans sa tête, mais il n'arrivait pas à leur trouver un sens qui soit cohérent.

Ils allaient en vol privé de Londres à Paris, juste pour manger une blanquette? Il l'emmenait à Paris juste pace qu'il avait envie de manger un plat français? Ce type était un fou furieux qui vivait dans un monde parallèle ou les gens allaient à Paris comme ça, juste pour manger une blanquette.

Le temps qu'il réalise ce qui lui arrivait, Draco l'avait déjà tiré et installé dans le cockpit. Son cerveau reprit du service lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il n'y avait que deux places. Mais qui allait conduire... heu piloter ?

La réponse ne tarda pas à lui parvenir lorsque Draco s'installa dans le siège du pilote et commença à discuter avec la tour de contrôle.

« Tu... tu... tu ne vas pas conduire cet avion? » demanda Harry totalement paniqué.

« Il semblerait » répondit Draco avec son horripilant sourire narquois.

« Je veux descendre! » hurla Harry.

« Je te le déconseille » répondit Draco sur un ton calme et concentré. Puis il commença à rouler sur la piste sans plus se préoccuper d'Harry qui blanchissait à vue d'œil. Au moment du décollage, il s'accrocha si fort au fauteuil que la trace de ses ongles resta dans le siège et il ferma les yeux si violemment qu'il vit des éclairs. Ses mâchoires étaient tellement contractées qu'il ne les sentait plus.

Il reprit conscience avec la voix de Draco qui le secouait violemment en l'appelant. Attends un instant, s'il le secouait...

« Haaa! Remet tes mains sur le balai, espèce d'inconscient, tout de suite! »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, il y a le pilote automatique et c'est le manche. Tu m'as fait peur. Ça t'arrive souvent de t'évanouir au décollage d'un avion? ». Draco le regardait avec une réelle inquiétude dans les yeux et cela troubla Harry au point qu'il ne réfléchit pas avant de répondre.

« Je ne sais pas c'est le premier que je prends ».

Draco écarquilla les yeux totalement choqué. « Tu aurais du me le dire, si j'avais su que tu n'avais jamais pris l'avion, j'aurais pris plus de précautions » dit-il, vraiment consterné.

« Ha oui, quand? » demanda Harry plein de ressentiment. « Dans ton monde de petit con friqué, c'est quelque chose que tu es incapable d'imaginer ! Un garçon qui, à 24 ans, n'a jamais pris l'avion. C'est dingue non? Et bien figure-toi que je n'ai jamais eu les moyens d'aller quelque part en avion. Pour tout te dire, j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à payer mes études, alors voyager... »

Sitôt qu'il eut prononcé ses mots, Harry les regretta. Ils étaient beaucoup trop durs et bien sur que Draco ne pouvait pas imaginer la vie qu'il avait eu. Il ne le connaissait pas.

« Je voulais juste t'offrir une journée exceptionnelle dont tu te serais rappelé toute ta vie » dit Draco d'une voix sourde. Il avait baissé la tête et les cheveux devant ses yeux empêchaient Harry de voir son visage.

Harry se sentit vraiment coupable. Il posa le doigt sous le menton de Draco et lui leva la tête, il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, puis se recula, « excuse-moi. J'ai parlé trop vite, comme d'habitude… »

« Et bien, c'est oublié ! Ne dit-on pas qu'un bisou guérit de tout ? » dit Draco d'une voie joyeuse, en parfaite contradiction avec son attitude précédente qui donna à Harry l'horrible impression de s'être fait avoir.

« Tu es impossible » lui dit-il sans pouvoir s'empêcher de sourire.

L'atterrissage se passa bien mieux que le décollage. Cette fois Harry se contenta de s'accrocher à son siège, sans s'évanouir.

Le restaurant fut un grand soulagement pour Harry. Il s'attendait à quelque chose de classe où il serait super mal à l'aise mais en fait, il s'agissait d'un petit bistrot convivial et très sympa où Draco avait ses habitudes. D'ailleurs, il n'aima pas du tout la façon dont le patron le prit dans ses bras et le fit savoir en attrapant Draco par le bras pour le tirer vers les tables.

« Jaloux, Harry ? » demanda Draco qui s'amusait beaucoup.

« Pas du tout » répondit Harry avec la plus grande mauvaise foi. « Simplement j'ai faim et hâte de gouter cette blanquette » dit-il en priant tous les dieux qu'il connaissait que ce ne soit pas un truc à base d'escargots. C'est bien connu que les français en mangent à chacun de leurs repas.

« Paul, le patron du bar est comme un père pour moi. Lorsque nous vivions en France, je venais ici à chaque fois qu'une dispute éclatait avec mon père. Ce qui veut dire très souvent… »

Harry allait demander des explications mais Draco le coupa en annonçant l'arrivée du plat.

En fait, la blanquette était délicieuse et ne contenait aucun escargot, ils en profitèrent pour beaucoup parler et rire aussi…

Harry découvrit que Draco avait un sens de l'humour tout à fait particulier mais qu'il n'hésitait pas à se moquer de lui-même lorsqu'il était en confiance. Il lui avait avoué qu'en fait, il était hautain parce qu'il ne savait pas se comporter avec les autres. Son père, lord Malfoy, l'avait élevé avec des préceptes d'un autre âge et sa mère se promenait de réception en réception sans faire grand cas de son fils. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il a connu Blaise qu'il a découvert que non, tout le monde ne lui était pas inférieur (un bon coup de poing bien placé lui avait remis les idées en place) et que non, son destin n'était pas tout tracé. Il avait donc abandonné la place dans le cabinet familial, chez les Malfoy, on est avocat de père en fils et on ne défend que ceux qui ont de l'argent. Et il était entré chez D&MG, où on choisit ses affaires en fonction de l'intérêt qu'on y porte et pas en fonction de l'argent qu'on y gagne. Ce geste avait été considéré comme une trahison par son père qui l'avait déshérité.

Harry comprit mieux la réaction de Draco lorsqu'il l'avait malencontreusement appelé Steve. Sa fierté de Malfoy avait certes été blessée, mais il avait surtout eu peur de l'abandon. Il avait beaucoup de difficultés pour montrer ses émotions et avait une grande peur de le faire avec quelqu'un qui se moquerait de lui.

En bref, Draco Malfoy se révélait arrogant, pensait que le monde était à sa disposition, mais était aussi terriblement attachant.

De son coté, Harry s'était dévoilé aussi, il ne savait pas comment. Sans doute l'effet du délicieux vin qui accompagnait la blanquette et qu'il avait descendu tout seul puisque Draco qui pilotait au retour avait juste trempé ses lèvres dedans.

Il avait avoué être orphelin et avoir eu une enfance assez malheureuse, avec peu d'amour et beaucoup de coups. Il expliqua toute l'importance de sa rencontre avec Ron, puis avec Hermione par la suite. Il parlait de Ron avec tellement d'animation que Draco se sentit un peu jaloux même s'il savait que le rouquin était avec Hermione.

« J'aimerais assez le rencontrer ton rouquin, pour voir ce qu'il a de si exceptionnel ! »

« Ho ! Vaut mieux pas » répondit Harry qui commençait à avoir des difficultés à articuler.

« Pourquoi ? » demanda le blond en haussant un sourcil.

« Parce qu'il te cassera la gueule en vertu de l'alliance anti-fouine »

Draco en recracha la gorgée d'eau qu'il venait d'avaler. Harry se leva, lui tapota dans le dos pendant qu'il s'étouffait.

« Oui, On était bête. En fait, on n'avait pas compris que toi et moi, on est pareil. On a toujours peur que les autres nous abandonnent… Il vaut mieux que je l'explique à Ron avant qu'il te rencontre… »

Draco allait protester. Mais en y réfléchissant bien, il devait admettre qu'Harry n'avait pas tort. S'ils voulaient construire quelque chose ensemble, il devait arrêter de se cacher et laisser filtrer ses vraies émotions. Et puis, éviter que Ron lui casse la gueule était peut-être une bonne chose.

Harry décidément bien éméché reprit.

« Tu vois Draco, j'avais décidé que tu étais un petit con très orgueilleux… et très sexy… et que jamais, mais alors jamais, je ne recoucherai avec toi… même si tu es très sexy… »

« Et ? » demanda Draco en levant un sourcil plein d'espoir.

« Je commence à changer d'avis. Pas sur le fait que tu es sexy mais sur celui que tu es infré… infréquen…. Infréquen… »

« Infréquentable ? »

« Oui c'est ça ! » dit Harry en lui faisant un sourire ravi. « Je crois que je t'aime bien, avec tous tes défauts… Et ils sont nombreux ! »

Ce fut au tour de Draco d'adresser un sourire radieux à Harry.

« Moi aussi je t'aime bien Harry. Tu es différent, un peu soupe au lait, mais je t'aime bien avec tous tes défauts ».

« Bon ben alors, finalement, on s'aime bien, alors ? »

« Il semblerait »

Les deux hommes se souriaient et pour toute personne les regardant de l'extérieur, ils avaient l'air particulièrement stupide, mais pour eux, ils étaient juste heureux.

A suivre

* * *

**Le bonus de Tania** que je remercie car elle a corrigé en un temps record pour que vous ayez ce chapitre ce week-end !

Mais qui allait conduire... heu piloter ?** (Non….pas possible ! il a appris à piloter comme un personnage de Steve Mc Queen ou quoi ?)**

« Tu... tu... tu ne vas pas conduire cet avion? » demanda Harry totalement paniqué.**(je serais morte de peur comme harry !)**

« Il semblerait » répondit Draco avec son horripilant sourire narquois. **(Grrr ! s'pece de malade !)**

« Je veux descendre! » hurla Harry. **(M'etonnes même pas ! sauvons le harry !)**

Ses mâchoires étaient tellement contractées qu'il ne les sentait plus. **(Deja que j'ai peur en avion, mais avec une personne au volant et surtout drago, moi je me fais dessus !)**

« Je voulais juste t'offrir une journée exceptionnelle dont tu te serais rappelé toute ta vie » **(ça c'est déjà acquis je crois^^)** dit Draco d'une voix sourde. Il avait baissé la tête et les cheveux devant ses yeux empêchaient Harry de voir son visage**. (Quel comédien j'en suis sure !)**

Harry se sentit vraiment coupable. Il posa le doigt sous le menton de Draco et lui leva la tête, il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, puis se recula, « excuse-moi. J'ai parlé trop vite, comme d'habitude… » **(Bingo ! drago le rusé a gagné !^^)**

« Tu es impossible » lui dit-il sans pouvoir s'empêcher de sourire. **(Grave ! mais bon c'est aussi mignon ! ça lui donne un certain charme^^)**

Et puis, éviter que Ron lui casse la gueule était peut-être une bonne chose. **(Confirmation, lol ! mais bon ça a l'air de mieux aller entre eux deux ! le Bisou sur fond de coucher de soleil rose et le lemon dans l'intimité de l'appartement de harry ! le réveil avec un post-it rose qui dit « je t'aime, voila le petit déjeuner »^^)**

**

* * *

**

**Et bien pour voir si ma vision de la fin de l'histoire colle avec celle de Tania, rendez-vous dans 15 jours… Et merci pour toutes vos reviews !**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages appartiennent à JKR.

**Beta** : Tania-Sama que je remercie pour sa rapidité de correction. Et vous allez voir qu'elle est très en forme ! Je ne savais vraiment pas quoi choisir pour faire le bonus tellement j'étais morte de rire.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 5**

Ce matin là, en se levant pour aller travailler, Harry était d'excellente humeur. Il avait passé un week-end étonnant avec Draco qui s'était révélé quelqu'un d'insupportable mais de tellement attachant qu'Harry avait décidé de lui laisser une chance. Et puis la blanquette était bonne, vraiment bonne, et il ne regrettait pas le voyage en France. Il prévoyait toutefois de le faire lanterner un peu. Il n'allait quand même pas laisser passer l'offense du post-it rose comme ça !

Il arrivait donc au bureau en sifflotant lorsqu'il entendit des éclats de voix qui provenait du bureau de Draco. Il voulait vraiment passer son chemin mais quelque chose l'en empêchait… Et si Draco, aux prises avec un psychopathe avait besoin de lui ? Ce n'était absolument pas de la curiosité mais le juste besoin d'accomplir son devoir en allant coller son oreille à la porte. Voilà ! Rien de plus. Et aussitôt pensé, aussitôt fait…

« Draco tu n'as toujours été qu'un moins que rien qui fait honte à son nom », disait une voix chargée de colère. « Et maintenant tu viens me dire que tu veux te lier à un autre moins que rien, un homme en plus ? »

« Mon très cher père, je ne fais que faire au grand jour ce que tu aurais rêvé de faire avec Severus, si tu en avais eu le courage » répondit Draco de sa voix trainante.

« Laisse Severus en dehors de tout ça ! Il est parfaitement heureux comme il est ! » dit la voix inconnue furieuse.

« Ho mais oui ! Et c'est pour ça qu'il respire la joie de vivre et qu'il n'a pas du sourire depuis… Laisse-moi réfléchir… au moins 10 ans ! »

« Draco, tu vas trop loin ! » dit la voix en devenant menaçante. « Tu n'es qu'un insolent petit con et je te déshérite »

« ça c'est déjà fait mon très cher ex-père »

« Haaaaaa ! »

En entendant le cri de rage, Harry se dit qu'il était temps qu'il intervienne, alors, sans réfléchir il entra dans le bureau.

« Un problème, mon chéri ? » dit-il en embrassant un Draco abasourdi qui se demandait à quoi il devait ce revirement d'attitude.

Puis Harry se retourna vers l'homme blond qui montrait ce que deviendrait physiquement Draco dans quelques années. Il s'avança vers lui et lui tendit la main.

« Monsieur Malfoy, je suppose. Harry Potter. Enchanté de faire votre connaissance. Il est vrai que Draco est un petit con, mais je suis le seul à avoir le droit de lui dire. Je vous serais donc reconnaissant de garder un ton plus calme » dit-il en souriant férocement.

La réaction de Lucius le laissa cependant sans voix. La colère et la rougeur qui envahissait son visage furent remplacées en une fraction de seconde par un étonnement et une pâleur qui lui firent craindre une attaque.

« Vous allez bien ? » demanda-t-il en s'approchant plus près de Lucius qui semblait avoir vu un fantôme. Il pointa le doigt vers Harry en balbutiant (ce qui était tout à fait anti-Malfoyen) « Harry Potter… Impossible… Mon Dieu, Severus… Il faut prévenir Sirius… C'est impossible… Miracle… Son portrait craché et les yeux de sa mère… »

Il se dirigea vers la porte tout en continuant à marmonner des paroles incompréhensibles. Puis sortit à toute allure.

Draco restait figé sur place. Il n'avait jamais vu son père perdre ses moyens. Il regarda Harry pour voir s'il comprenait quelque chose, mais Harry était dans le même état que lui. Il avait juste voulu défendre Draco et il ne comprenait pas plus que lui la réaction de Lucius.

« Bien. Je crois que mon père devient fou » conclut Draco en se laissant tomber sur son fauteuil, d'où il se releva d'un bond avec un immense sourire.

« Alors, tu es le seul qui a le droit de me traiter de petit con ? » dit-il en se rapprochant d'Harry, toujours perdu.

Il l'enlaça et l'embrassa passionnément, ce qui, bien sur, ne permit pas à Harry de s'éclaircir les idées. Il se laissa aller dans le baiser en n'ayant plus que pour seul objectif de posséder complètement cette bouche qui lui faisait perdre la tête. Lorsqu'il retrouva un semblant de lucidité, il était assis à califourchon sur Draco et l'embrassait comme s'il n'allait pas y avoir de lendemain. Une de ses mains avait glissé sous la chemise miraculeusement déboutonnée, alors que celles de Draco lui pétrissait les fesses. Si la porte ne s'était pas ouverte sur une Hermione stupéfaite, ils auraient très certainement finis ce qu'ils étaient en train de commencer.

Elle reprit assez vite contenance et afficha un sourire goguenard. « Et bien, Harry, on dirait que les fouines sont revenues à la mode ».

Draco se redressa pour envoyer une réplique cinglante, mais Harry le devança. « Sache qu'un Malfoy est toujours à la pointe de la mode » répondit-il en levant le nez pour se moquer de Draco et avant de s'apercevoir que le Malfoy en question avait toujours les mains dans son pantalon. Il les enleva donc rapidement et se remit debout afin de retrouver une allure à peu près convenable. Draco fit de même tout en râlant contre les gens qui n'avaient aucun sens de l'à propos et qui arrivait comme un cheveu, ou plutôt une touffe de cheveux, sur la soupe. Remarque qui lui valut une tape sur la tête d'Harry qui le regardait néanmoins avec amour.

« Au fait, ton père parlait de qui, lorsque je suis entré ? Qui est cette mystérieuse personne avec laquelle tu veux faire ta vie ? » lui demanda-t-il malicieusement.

« Ho, un homme parfait qui n'aurait jamais l'idée de me traiter de petit con »

« Et comment une telle merveille pourrait-elle exister sans que je la connaisse ? »

« Ho mais tu la connais très bien » dit Draco en s'approchant d'Harry. Il leva la main pour lui caresser la joue et commença à se pencher avec l'intention évidente de l'embrasser…

« Hum, hum » toussa Hermione pour faire remarquer subtilement qu'elle était toujours là. « Qui peut me dire qui était le grand fantôme blanc qui sortait du bureau et ce que vous lui avez fait pour qu'il soit aussi terrifié ? »

« Quelle emmerd… » commença Draco qui reçut un coup d'Harry dans l'estomac, avant qu'il ne s'éloigne pour aller s'asseoir dans un des fauteuils visiteurs.

« Le père de Draco » dit Harry d'un air pensif. « Je ne sais pas ce qui lui est arrivé. Il m'a regardé et s'est mis à prononcer des phrases incompréhensibles »

« Ce n'est pas du tout l'attitude d'un Malfoy ! Quand je pense qu'il m'a seriné pendant des années qu'un Malfoy ne montrait jamais qu'il était surpris» s'exclama Draco, plus qu'étonné par la réaction de son père.

« Il a parlé d'un Severus qui, si j'ai bien compris la dispute que j'ai surpris, par hasard, juste avant, est son amant, non ? » demanda Harry.

« Comme le hasard fait bien les choses » répondit Draco ironiquement à un Harry qui prenait de belles teintes rouges sur les joues

« Heu… Et bien j'ai entendu des cris… J'ai cru que tu étais en danger… Alors… »

« Tu es venu me sauver, tel un preux chevalier » finit Draco avec un grand sourire moqueur, puis il prit pitié de l'embarras d'Harry et répondit à sa question.

« En fait, c'est un des affreux petits secrets bien gardé par ma famille depuis des années. Mes parents ont fait un mariage de convenance, ils ne s'aimaient pas mais étaient de bons amis. Ils ont donc décidé de se marier ensemble parce qu'au moins ils savaient qu'ils s'entendraient bien et ont décidé que c'était un moindre mal, ça leur permettait de garder l'héritage des Malfoys »

« Comment ça ? » demanda Hermione plus qu'intéressée par ces pratiques d'un autre âge et très étrangères à son monde.

« Et bien, Abraxas Malfoy, qui a fait la fortune des Malfoys il y a deux siècles de cela, avait fait un testament précisant que son héritier devait avoir lui-même un héritier mâle avant ses trente ans pour hériter et que cette clause s'appliquait à tous les Malfoys à venir »

« C'est dégueulasse ! » s'exclama Hermione

« Peut-être mais parfaitement légal à une époque où les filles comptaient pour du beurre et n'avaient pas le droit d'hériter. Toujours est-il que mes parents ont conçu un héritier, moi, et ont ensuite fait leur vie chacun de leur coté comme l'ont fait la plupart des Malfoys depuis des générations, puisqu'une autre clause du testament les empêche de divorcer »

« C'est triste, tous ces gens qui se marient sans amour et sont obligés de se cacher… » murmura Harry pensivement.

Draco lui fit un sourire tendre. « C'est vrai. C'est pour ça que je me suis rebellé et que mon père est hors de lui, ca j'ai trente ans l'année prochaine, ce qui me laisse peu de temps pour procréer ! »

« Il est hors de question que tu sois déshérité, Draco » dit Hermione d'un ton ferme et les yeux dans le vague. « Je vais faire des recherches et je vous tiens au courant ».

Elle se dirigeait vers la porte d'un pas décidé, lorsque Draco lui lança, « ne perds pas ton temps, mon père a mis les meilleurs avocats sur le coup et ils n'ont rien trouvé… »

« Oui, oui » répondit-elle d'un ton distrait en agitant la main.

« Ça ne sert à rien Draco, quand Hermione est sur une piste, rien ne l'arête. Si elle estime qu'une injustice a été commise, elle remuera ciel et terre, jusqu'à réussir à la réparer. Il faut la laisser faire, après tout, peut-être qu'elle trouvera quelque chose »

« J'en doute fort »

« Comment as-tu découvert la vérité ? J'imagine que ce ne sont pas tes parents qui t'en ont parlé volontairement »

« Non, évidemment » dit Draco en faisant la grimace. « C'est un souvenir que je n'aime pas me rappeler, parce que c'est le jour où j'ai perdu mon insouciance et où toutes mes certitudes se sont effondrées. Il faut que tu comprennes que jusqu'à l'âge de 18 ans, j'étais vraiment un petit con insouciant qui était persuadé que tout lui était du parce qu'il était un Malfoy… »

Harry se rapprocha de Draco et le prit dans ses bras. « Je crois que j'ai eu un exemple de ce qu'était le Malfoy, petit con » dit-il en souriant pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Draco se cala dans ses bras en souriant. « Effectivement. Donc à 18 ans, je suis allé dans le bureau de mon père parce que Blaise avait eu une Porsche pour son anniversaire et que je voulais absolument la même. Ce qui, tu en conviendras, était une extrême urgence » dit Draco en levant les yeux vers Harry qui se contenta de lever les siens au ciel.

« C'est vrai que ça ne pouvait pas attendre une minute ! »

« Content que tu me comprennes. J'ai donc fait fi de sa secrétaire qui a essayé de me retenir en me disant que mon père était en réunion et qu'il ne voulait pas être dérangé et je suis entré dans le bureau comme une furie. Et là, j'ai vu… »

« Tu as vu quoi ? » demanda Harry qui s'impatientait devant le silence de Draco.

« J'ai vu mon père, sur le bureau… Le pantalon baissé et Severus qui… qui… »

« C'est bon, je crois que j'ai compris » dit Harry qui ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de rire. Son rire redoubla lorsqu'il vit l'air outré de Draco devant sa réaction.

Au bout d'un moment, il réussit à se calmer et leva les yeux vers Draco qui se tenait à quelques pas de lui, les bras croisés sur la poitrine. Il mit ses mains sur ses genoux pour reprendre son souffle.

« Alors, je te raconte l'épisode le plus traumatisant de ma jeunesse et toi… Tu ris ? »

« Excuse-moi, Draco, mais imaginer le grand Lucius Malfoy, le pantalon sur les chevilles, en train de se faire pilonner par un homme… c'est trop… » dit-il en se retenant de repartir dans son fou rire. A la place, il se dirigea vers Draco et le reprit dans ses bras. « Excuse-moi » murmura-t-il en l'embrassant avec tendresse.

Draco frissonna et fit un petit sourire. « Avec le recul, je peux comprendre le cocasse de la situation, mais à l'époque, mon monde s'effondrait et sans réfléchir, j'ai couru chez ma mère pour lui raconter. J'ai toujours été très proche d'elle et je n'admettais pas cette trahison, j'étais certain qu'elle allait s'effondrer et divorcer et je lui donnais entièrement raison »

« Que s'est-il passé ? »

« Je suis arrivé, je ne sais comment, à rentrer à la maison et je me suis précipité dans le petit salon qu'elle occupait le plus souvent. Je me suis jeté sur elle en pleurant et je lui ai tout raconté. Lorsque j'ai eu fini, je m'attendais à la voir en larmes, mais elle s'est contenté de me dire qu'elle aurait préféré que je l'apprenne autrement »

« Ça a du te faire un choc »

« Tu peux le dire. Je ne comprenais pas sa réaction. Je lui ai répété que mon père avait un amant, je croyais qu'elle n'avait pas bien compris. C'est alors qu'elle m'a raconté toute l'histoire et que mon père et Severus étaient amants depuis l'école et que donc c'était plutôt elle l'intruse »

« C'est alors que j'ai réalisé que l'homme que j'avais vu était, Severus Snape, mon parrain »

« Ton parrain ? »

« Oui. C'est là que j'ai compris que toute ma vie n'était qu'une façade pour préserver les apparences et que mes parents ne m'aimaient pas, ils m'avaient eu uniquement pour préserver leur héritage et j'ai juré que jamais je ne rentrerai dans leur jeu. Puisque ma mère, pour parader dans les salons des nombreuses œuvres de charité qu'elles présidaient était prête à accepter cette situation, elle ne méritait pas de m'avoir. Je ne lui ai plus adressé la parole et j'ai pris ma vie en main. Heureusement que j'avais Blaise pour m'aider parce que ça n'a pas toujours été facile »

Harry resta songeur après cette conversation et Draco profitait en silence de ses bras qui l'entouraient.

« Draco, est-ce que ta mère t'a expliqué pourquoi elle avait fait ça ? »

« Ho oui. A l'époque, ils n'avaient soi disant pas le choix, ou alors ils auraient eu une vie misérable, de plus elle faisait beaucoup de bien avec cet argent, et qu'elle m'aimait plus que tout. Mon père avait des responsabilités envers les employés de ses entreprises qu'il ne pouvait pas laisser tomber. Un ramassis de mensonges ! »

Harry comprit qu'il ne servait à rien d'essayer de raisonner Draco et qu'il y avait sans doute un énorme malentendu entre lui et ses parents qui avaient cru bien faire.

« Tu sais, moi je n'ai pas connu mes parents, et je le regrette tous les jours. Alors pense à tout l'amour que ta mère t'a donné avant ta découverte et demande-toi si tu es bien certain qu'elle ne t'aime pas. Parce que, l'amour d'une mère est la chose la plus précieuse au monde… »

Il n'en dit pas plus, il savait qu'il fallait que Draco réfléchisse et que cette pensée devait faire son chemin dans son esprit.

Ils restèrent silencieux quelques instants, puis Harry reprit la parole.

« Dis-moi Draco, tu as un peu de temps, maintenant ? »

« Je n'ai pas de rendez-vous ce matin, pourquoi ? »

« Si on refaisait les choses dans l'ordre ? »

« Hein ? ». Draco était totalement perdu et ne voyait pas dut tout ce qu'Harry voulait dire.

« Bonjour, je m'appelle Harry Potter » dit Harry en lui tendant la main.

Draco comprit qu'Harry voulait tout effacer et surtout oublier l'histoire du post-it, c'est avec un immense sourire qu'il lui répondit « Bonjour, Draco Malfoy » et qu'il prit sa main pour l'attirer dans un époustouflant baiser.

« Ne brûlons-nous pas les étapes ? » demanda Harry hors de souffle.

« Non. Cette partie là était parfaite. Chez toi ou chez moi ? »

« Chez moi. C'est plus près » répondit Harry en souriant.

« Je t'aime »

« Je t'aime aussi »

Draco se dit que rien ne pouvait être plus beau que le visage d'Harry à ce moment là et qu'il avait envie de le crier au monde entier. Il comprit alors quel sacrifice avait du faire ses parents, parce qu''être amoureux, c'est la plus belle chose au monde.

A suivre

* * *

Le bonus de Tania

Draco qui s'était révélé quelqu'un d'insupportable mais de tellement attachant qu'Harry avait décidé de lui laisser une chance. **(Yata ! *court partout en hurlant sa joie et en évitant les ustensiles de cuisine lancés par les voisins)**

Il arrivait donc au bureau en sifflotant lorsqu'il entendit des éclats de voix qui provenait du bureau de Draco. **(Ha ! le traître il trompe déjà Ryry !...nan, je déconne je sais pas encore^^)**

« Draco tu n'as toujours été qu'un moins que rien qui fait honte à son nom », disait une voix chargée de colère. **(Laisse moi deviner ! de la colère, du caractère, étroit d'esprit et buté,…avec une bonne dose de mépris et de fierté mal placé ainsi que un ego et une mauvaise fois hors norme…mais c'est Lucius malfoy !^^ Il a l'air en forme !)**

« Ho mais oui ! Et c'est pour ça qu'il respire la joie de vivre et qu'il n'a pas du sourire depuis… Laisse-moi réfléchir… au moins 10 ans ! » **(Je le savais ! c'est donc a cause de Lucius que Severus nous tire une tronche de constipé ! y a des claques qui se perdent^^)**

La réaction de Lucius le laissa cependant sans voix. La colère et la rougeur qui envahissait son visage furent remplacées en une fraction de seconde par un étonnement et une pâleur qui lui firent craindre une attaque. **(Hé bah ?Oo il est si effrayant que ça notre Ryry ?^^)**

Il avait juste voulu défendre Draco et il ne comprenait pas plus que lui la réaction de Lucius. **(l'alcool fait de plus en plus de victimes chaque année, si comme drago vous avez des connaissances qui sont concernées, aidez les en appelant «alcooliques anonymes » ^^)**

Il se laissa aller dans le baiser en n'ayant plus que pour seul objectif de posséder complètement cette bouche qui lui faisait perdre la tête. **(Bave ! moi aussi je veux ! qui je dois traiter de con pour me faire rouler un patin ?)**

« Hum, hum » toussa Hermione pour faire remarquer subtilement qu'elle était toujours là. **(Ouais on sait ! *boude*)**

« Quelle emmerd… » Commença Draco qui reçut un coup d'Harry dans l'estomac, avant qu'il ne s'éloigne pour aller s'asseoir dans un des fauteuils visiteurs. **(Oui mais la drago avait raison…**_**Pam**_** !)**

« Oui, oui » répondit-elle d'un ton distrait en agitant la main. **(Rien n'arrête Hermione granger quand elle a un but ! sache le^^)**

« Bonjour, je m'appelle Harry Potter » dit Harry en lui tendant la main. **(Ha ! il veux dire se présenter, sortir et ensuite le citron^^)**

**

* * *

**

A bientôt et n'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous en avez pensé.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages appartiennent à JKR.

**Beta** : Tania-Sama, à qui les deux premières pages sont entièrement dédiées. **(Oo ho ! c'est vrai ? rien que pour moi ! snif, merciiii ! je t'adore Agathe ! je suis toute émue moi *.**

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 6**

Draco s'étirait paresseusement sur le lit en souriant béatement. Il plongea le nez dans l'oreiller qui portait encore l'odeur d'Harry. En fait tout le lit en était imprégné, son lit, son sourire s'agrandit encore à l'idée qu'il était actuellement dans le lit d'Harry Potter.

Il n'avait jamais connu un meilleur amant, pas qu'il en ait eu des centaines d'ailleurs, mais Harry était particulier. Il frissonna en repensant à la douceur de ses mains qui parcouraient son corps, ne laissant aucune petite parcelle de peau inexplorée, de ses lèvres qui l'embrassaient derrière les genoux ou au creux des reins, de sa langue qui était sortie pour l'explorer intimement. Il se rappelait la sensation extraordinaire qu'il avait ressentie à ce moment précis, lorsqu'il s'était retourné et qu'il avait vu la tête de son amant plongé entre ses globes charnus. Il s'était alors cambré à l'extrême, perdu dans un plaisir sans nom.

A cette pensée, la main de Draco se posa sur son sexe qui s'éveillait et il gémit. C'était l'amour qui décuplait les sensations, il n'y avait pas d'autre explication à ce qu'il avait ressenti lorsqu'Harry l'avait pénétré après l'avoir soigneusement préparé, tellement longtemps que Draco avait supplié pour qu'il vienne en lui. Il n'y avait aucune pudeur, aucune gêne dans leurs gestes, juste un incroyable besoin de sentir l'autre toujours plus près, toujours plus profondément. Un besoin incontrôlable de se toucher, de se serrer afin de ne faire qu'un, de totalement fusionner.

Sa main fit des mouvements plus rapide sur son sexe alors qu'il était perdu dans le souvenir d'Harry le pilonnant de plus en plus fort, de plus en plus loin, jusqu'à ce que Draco éperdu de plaisir se mettre à crier, jusqu'à se casser la voix.

Harry qui sortait de la douche s'arrêta net sur le seuil de la chambre et lâcha la serviette avec laquelle il s'essuyait les cheveux. La vision qui se présentait à lui était la plus érotique qu'il n'ait jamais vu. Oublié Steve Mc Queen. Draco était allongé, nu, sur le lit et gémissait en se touchant, il avait empoigné son sexe et se masturbait avec violence. Harry prit une grande inspiration et le rejoignit en laissant tomber à terre la serviette qui lui enserrait la taille. Tant pis pour les obligations et tant pis pour sa carrière. Il ne voyait plus rien à part l'homme étendu sur son lit et avec qui il avait pris autant de plaisir cette nuit. Il voulait le faire crier, lui faire dire qu'il lui appartenait, totalement, sans restriction. Il n'avait jamais connu une telle possessivité envers personne, Draco était le seul à déclencher une telle pulsion en lui.

Il monta sur le lit et s'avança vers Draco à quatre pattes comme le prédateur qu'il était devenu, puis il arrêta sa main.

« Et bien Draco, c'est vilain de prendre du plaisir seul, sans moi, c'est très égoïste, ne crois-tu pas ? » dit-il d'une voix rauque de désir.

Draco ouvrit alors ses yeux aciers devenus troubles sous l'effet du plaisir et réussit à sourire.

« Fais ce que tu veux de moi, Harry, je suis totalement à toi, juste à toi » dit-il dans un murmure.

Alors Harry se plaça de manière à ce que son sexe devenu dur se trouve au dessus du visage de Draco et fit un mouvement de reins qui explicitait clairement ce qu'il avait en tête. Draco le prit en bouche immédiatement, alors qu'Harry faisait de même. Ce ne fut plus que gémissements étouffés jusqu'à ce que deux cris montent au même moment. Harry se releva totalement saoul de plaisir et se retourna pour prendre Draco dans ses bras. Ils cherchaient tous les deux à reprendre leur respiration. Lorsque Draco put enfin parler, il regarda Harry et l'embrassa férocement.

« Crois-moi, Potter, ce soir, c'est moi qui te prend et je te ferais regretter ce que tu viens de me faire. Tu ne te rappelleras même plus ton nom »

Harry haussa un sourcil avant de répondre, « des promesses, toujours des promesses… »

Draco l'embrassa à nouveau, il ne pouvait plus s'en passer, puis à regret, il se leva.

« Je vais prendre une douche en vitesse. Je crois que le juge Brolin ne se remettrait pas de l'odeur que je dégage actuellement et j'ai bien peur que cela nuise à mon client »

« Tu vas plaider pour l'affaire Thomas, non ? Quel est le chef d'accusation, déjà ?»

« Ho ! Harcèlement sexuel envers une de ses collaboratrice » répondit Draco en faisant un sourire suggestif qui laissait clairement entendre que lui ne serait pas contre.

Harry éclata de rire. « Dépêches-toi, il nous reste une demi-heure. Ne passe pas trop de temps à te recoiffer »

Le blond lui lança un regard noir qui avait beaucoup moins d'effet venant d'une personne totalement nue et avec les cheveux dans tous les sens. Harry commença à s'habiller pour ne pas être tenté par l'idée de lui sauter à nouveau dessus et Draco enroula la serviette abandonnée par Harry pour se rendre dans la salle de bain.

Il avait encore un sourire niais sur le visage en traversant le salon pour retourner dans la chambre après sa douche lorsqu'un cri lui fit tourner la tête vers le fauteuil qui se trouvait à l'autre bout de la pièce.

« Espèce de salopard, qu'est-ce que tu lui as encore fait ! »

Il n'eut que le temps de voir un truc rouge qui fonçait sur lui, puis le trou noir….

Lorsque Draco se réveilla, des cris lui perçaient les tympans, amplifiant le mal de crâne lancinant qui le faisait souffrir.

« Espèce d'inconscient, tu aurais pu le tuer… D'ailleurs je ne sais même pas s'il va se réveiller et rien ne dit qu'il n'aura pas de séquelles ! Crétin d'homme de Neandertal ! ». Ça, c'était la voix de son Harry qui engueulait l'espèce de crétin qui l'avait mis KO. Bien fait !

« Mais… Mais… Mais… Et l'alliance anti-fouine, alors ? »

« Ho Ron tu es toujours en retard d'un métro ! Harry et Draco sortent ensemble. Ils sont bien assortis non ? Tu devrais vraiment réfléchir avant de cogner ! » dit Hermione avec son meilleur air de maîtresse d'école.

Draco pouvait presque imaginer le visage rouge du rouquin qui ne comprenait plus rien.

« Tu es au courant toi aussi. Et comment je pouvais le savoir, moi ? On ne me dit jamais rien. Il y a un mois, cette fouine est l'homme à abattre et aujourd'hui, c'est une petite chose fragile qui ne supporte même pas un petit coup de rien du tout ! »

« Quoi ! Un petit coup de rien du tout. Non mais t'es pas bien ! Tu l'as pris par surprise et tu l'as fracassé. Sinon, crois-moi, il t'aurait répondu et il a des muscles, Draco, je suis bien placé pour le savoir ! »

« Ne dit rien, ne dit rien de plus… » gémit le rouquin qui commençait à comprendre ce qui se passait entre les deux hommes.

Bon, se dit Draco, il faudrait peut-être que j'ouvre les yeux avant qu'Harry ne décide de se venger à ma place.

« Mmmmmmmh ». Son gémissement attira immédiatement l'attention des protagonistes sur lui. Il découvrit qu'il était étendu sur le lit d'Harry et que ce dernier se tenait derrière lui et lui caressait tendrement les cheveux, tout en maintenant une poche de glace sur sa mâchoire douloureuse.

Il ouvrit complètement les yeux puis rencontra le regard inquiet d'Harry. Il eut quelques secondes la tentation de le faire marcher, on ne se refait pas d'un coup, mais la réelle angoisse qu'il vit dans ses yeux l'empêcha de mettre son projet à exécution. Dommage, il aurait bien voulu se faire plaindre un peu.

« Je vais bien. Ce crétin m'a juste pris par surprise » lui dit-il.

« Ha ! » fit Harry en pointant le rouquin du doigt.

« C'est une chochotte ! » dit Ron en haussant les épaules.

A ces mots, Draco se releva et s'assit au bord du lit.

« Ron, je comprends parfaitement ta réaction, surtout si tu n'avais pas été prévenu des derniers développements… Tu as voulu protéger Harry… » dit-il en tendant la main au rouquin qui prit un grand coup de coude de la part d'Hermione pour le forcer à s'approcher.

C'est à contrecœur que Ron s'approcha et se pencha pour prendre la main tendue. A ce moment, Draco prit son élan et le frappa violement à la pointe du menton. Ron surpris accusa le coup et se retrouva les quatre fers en l'air, alors que Draco se levait pour le surplomber.

« Maintenant, on est quitte. Et sache que tu n'as plus besoin de protéger Harry, c'est mon rôle maintenant »

Harry se jeta sur lui pour l'enlacer et l'embrasser passionnément. « Tu ne t'es pas fait mal à la main, fais voir »

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de sourire avant d'aller récupérer son incorrigible gaffeur. Elle savait que jamais personne, à part eux, n'avait pris soin d'Harry. N'importe qui se serait rebellé à ces paroles de macho, mais pas Harry. Pour lui c'était merveilleux que quelqu'un veuille le protéger et Malfoy semblait bien décidé à remplir ce rôle. Mais il fallait du temps à sa cocotte minute avant de comprendre tout ça, il avait toujours eu pour sa part, une famille aimante qui le soutenait quelques soient ses erreurs. Elle décida donc de détendre un peu l'atmosphère et de permettre à Ron de réfléchir.

« Alors, qui était en dessous cette fois ? »

Avant qu'Harry ne puisse répondre, Draco s'empressa de lui poser une main sur la bouche.

« Ce sont des affaires privées qui ne te regarde en rien » dit-il en la fusillant du regard.

« Ha, au fait Draco, j'ai peut-être une piste dans cette histoire de testament… »

« Quelle histoire de testament ? Encore quelque chose dont je ne suis pas au courant… » dit Ron en boudant.

Hermione lui passa un bras réconfortant autour des épaules avant de poursuivre, « mais avant d'en être sure, j'aurais besoin de consulter les archives de la famille Malfoy qui se trouve à ton manoir, je crois »

« Pas de problème, on ira ce soir après le boulot. Enfin si j'en ai toujours un après le retard que je viens de prendre » dit Draco

« Pas de problème, j'ai appelé Blaise, il a demandé un report de séance d'une heure… Il faut d'ailleurs que tu te dépêches » répondit Harry en le tirant vers la sortie. « Je t'accompagne au cas où tu ne te sentirais pas bien ».

Hermione coupa la réponse ironique qu'allait faire Ron en l'embrassant, puis elle lui souffla dans le creux de l'oreille, « je ne fais rien jusqu'à ce soir, aurais-tu une idée pour m'occuper ? »

Ron oublia Malfoy dans l'instant et la prit dans ses bras.

« J'ai bien quelques idées. Mais il faut pour cela que nous allions dans la chambre » dit-il en s'éloignant à toute allure.

Hermione sourit en pensant que le sexe gouvernait vraiment le monde et qu'elle allait se faire un plaisir d'expliquer à Ron ce qu'Harry vivait en étant amoureux pour la première fois. Elle commença à lui mordiller l'oreille et reçut en retour un grognement fort prometteur.

Lorsqu'il entrait dans une salle d'audience, Draco se sentait toujours un autre homme et cette fois ne faisait pas exception à la règle. Mais au lieu de se sentir combattif et plein de puissance, il se sentait… amoureux. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de jeter des regards à Harry, assis à coté de lui, qui suivait avec attention l'audition des témoins de la plaignante.

Seamus Finnigan, l'avocat de la plaignante, connaissait bien Draco pour avoir plaidé plus d'une fois contre lui. Et il avait toujours perdu. Il était bien décidé à ne pas recommencer les mêmes erreurs et il avait bossé comme un fou sur son dossier. Il connaissait suffisamment les méthodes de Draco pour savoir qu'il allait nié toute persécution de sa cliente et le défilé des témoins qui avaient assuré l'avoir vu au pied de l'immeuble attendant qu'elle sorte, la poursuivre avec des fleurs et des cadeaux, la harceler dans son bureau, ne laissait aucun doute. Un sourire suffisant s'afficha sur son visage lorsque le juge demanda à Malfoy de citer son premier témoin.

Qu'est-ce qui arrivait à Malfoy se demanda-t-il lorsqu'il le vit se lever avec un sourire et un air décontracté qui ne lui ressemblait pas. Il sentit des gouttes de transpiration couler sur son front. Ce n'était pas une attitude habituelle chez l'avocat qui était toujours dur et cynique.

« Monsieur le juge, je ne citerai comme témoin que Monsieur Thomas, l'accusé »

« Objection, votre honneur » hurla-t-il en se levant.

« Et puis-je savoir à quoi vous faites objection, Monsieur Finnigan ? »

« Il n'y a aucun intérêt à écouter les mensonges de Monsieur Thomas… »

« Laissez-nous en juger »

Seamus essayait de comprendre quelle était la botte secrète de Malfoy, il ne comprenait pas sa stratégie, il s'était attendu à un défilé de témoin, c'est pour ça qu'il avait objecté. Il ne comprenait plus rien.

Après avoir juré de dire la vérité et rien que la vérité, Dean Thomas s'assit à la barre des témoins et Draco se leva avec une grâce qui avait fait soupiré toutes les jurés féminines et grogner Harry à qui il avait adressé un sourire rassurant.

« Monsieur Thomas, pouvez-vous nous dire si tous les faits que vous reprochent la plaignante sont vrais ? »

« Oui »

Draco se retourna vers les jurés et sourit pour bien souligner la réponse de son client. Devant sa luminosité, les femmes se retenaient difficilement de baver.

« Il est à moi, bande de pétasses » grogna Harry

« Objection ! » hurla Seamus.

« Et vous objectez à quoi, cette fois, Maître ? »

« Il essaye de se mettre le jury dans la poche ! »

« Asseyez-vous avant de vous ridiculiser encore plus. Continuez Maitre Malfoy »

« Merci votre Honneur. Donc vous reconnaissez l'avoir attendue en bas de son immeuble, l'avoir couverte de cadeaux et de fleurs ? »

« Oui »

« Pouvez-vous nous expliquer pourquoi »

« Je l'aime depuis l'école. Mais à l'époque, j'étais un coureur impénitent. Elle ne veut pas croire que depuis que je l'ai vu la première fois, j'ai su qu'elle était la femme de ma vie. Que mon cœur ne bat que pour elle. Je l'aime »

Draco se retourna alors vers Lavande qui était stupéfiée. « Et bien Mademoiselle Brown. Pourquoi ne croyez-vous pas mon client ? Vous pensez qu'il n'a pas droit à une seconde chance ? Ou alors vous ne ressentez rien pour lui ? C'est ça ? »

« Non. Je… je… ne pensais pas... »

« Vous ne pensiez pas. Là est tout votre problème. Vous avez amené ce pauvre garçon au bord du désespoir, mais vous ne pensiez pas… »

Draco se tourna vers le jury qui regardait Lavande d'un air peu amène, alors que Seamus se tuait à hurler objection et que le juge frappait son pupitre avec son marteau.

« Monsieur Malfoy, vous ne devez pas vous adresser à la plaignante ainsi »

« Je sais votre honneur. Excusez-moi, mais cet homme qui espère depuis des années, qu'un jour elle le verra tel qu'il est maintenant, qui l'aime avec tellement de passion dés le premier regard qu'il a posé sur elle. Et qui aujourd'hui se retrouve au tribunal… Parce qu'il aime… c'est trop injuste ! »

A la fin de sa plaidoirie, Lavande Brown et la moitié du jury étaient en larmes.

Elle balbutiait, « je retire ma plainte, je retire ma plainte… », alors que son avocat essayait de la persuader du contraire. Mais au fond de lui, il savait qu'il avait perdu.

Le juge décida d'une suspension d'audience pour que les parties arrivent à un arrangement et que tout le monde se calme. Puis il se retira en bougonnant qu'il n'avait jamais vu un bordel pareil.

Seamus rangea rageusement ses affaires et se dirigea droit sur Draco.

« Demain 9 heures ? », demanda-t-il, ce à quoi Draco donna son accord tout en montrant Dean et Lavande qui parlaient à voix basse dans un coin de la pièce. « Je crois toutefois que l'accord sera vite trouvé »

« Tu sais Malfoy, je t'aurais un jour… » (1)

« Mais oui. Seulement ce n'est pas encore aujourd'hui ! »

Puis sans plus faire attention à Seamus il se tourna avec un grand sourire vers Harry.

« C'est beau l'amour, non ? »

A suivre

Et oui, Tania, la MAAF est parmi nous !

* * *

**Le bonus de Tania**

Pour ceux qui l'ignorent encore, Tania est ma beta folle et perverse, la preuve :

Draco s'étirait paresseusement sur le lit en souriant béatement. **(Moi aussi quand j'imagine le tableau *bave*)** Il plongea le nez dans l'oreiller qui portait encore l'odeur d'Harry. En fait tout le lit en était imprégné, son lit, son sourire s'agrandit encore à l'idée qu'il était actuellement dans le lit d'Harry Potter. **(La chance ! mais qu'on t il fait et qui ne nous a pas été raconté ?^^ Lol)**

Il n'avait jamais connu un meilleur amant, pas qu'il en ait eu des centaines d'ailleurs, mais Harry était particulier. **(L'amour…^^)** Il frissonna en repensant à la douceur de ses mains qui parcouraient son corps, ne laissant aucune petite parcelle de peau inexplorée, de ses lèvres qui l'embrassaient derrière les genoux ou au creux des reins, de sa langue qui était sortie pour l'explorer intimement. **(Bave ! ho, je saigne du nez !Vite plein de mouchoirs ça coule^^)** Il se rappelait la sensation extraordinaire qu'il avait ressentie à ce moment précis, lorsqu'il s'était retourné et qu'il avait vu la tête de son amant plongé entre ses globes charnus. **(… Wouah ! Trop sensuel ! Ça c'est du lemon^^)** Il s'était alors cambré à l'extrême, perdu dans un plaisir sans nom. **(gnhmblg…. Deux minutes, je m'en remets^^)**

A cette pensée, la main de Draco se posa sur son sexe qui s'éveillait et il gémit. **(Moi aussi du coup^^ et la vapeur en plus)** C'était l'amour qui décuplait les sensations, il n'y avait pas d'autre explication à ce qu'il avait ressenti lorsqu'Harry l'avait pénétré après l'avoir soigneusement préparé, tellement longtemps que Draco avait supplié pour qu'il vienne en lui. **(Tu veux me tuer Agathe ? c'est superbe comme lemon ! sensuel, passionné et amoureux ! perfect !)** Il n'y avait aucune pudeur, aucune gêne dans leurs gestes, juste un incroyable besoin de sentir l'autre toujours plus près, toujours plus profondément.** (Toujours, plus haut toujours plus loin, toujours plus fort ! désolée^^' mais oui c'est l'amour et la passion ! ou fusion dans ce cas là^^)** Un besoin incontrôlable de se toucher, de se serrer afin de ne faire qu'un, de totalement fusionner.

Sa main fit des mouvements plus rapide sur son sexe alors qu'il était perdu dans le souvenir d'Harry le pilonnant de plus en plus fort, de plus en plus loin, jusqu'à ce que Draco éperdu de plaisir se mettre à crier, jusqu'à se casser la voix. **(J'ai trop chaud ! la surchauffe me guette !^^ Mais miam ! Drago est d'une passion insoupçonnée ! Mais qui aurait pu prévoir qu'il serait soumis hihi !)**

Harry qui sortait de la douche s'arrêta net sur le seuil de la chambre et lâcha la serviette avec laquelle il s'essuyait les cheveux. La vision qui se présentait à lui était la plus érotique qu'il n'ait jamais vu. **(Tu m'étonnes ! tu n'as pas tous les jours un drago Malfoy nu, alangui sur les draps défait en train de se perdre dans la luxure^^)** Oublié Steve Mc Queen. Draco était allongé, nu, sur le lit et gémissait en se touchant, il avait empoigné son sexe et se masturbait avec violence. **(De quoi faire perdre connaissance a tout être humain !)** Harry prit une grande inspiration et le rejoignit en laissant tomber à terre la serviette qui lui enserrait la taille. **(La avec les deux beau gosses c'est la mort par anémie et déshydratation que risque le spectateur^^)** Tant pis pour les obligations et tant pis pour sa carrière. Il ne voyait plus rien à part l'homme étendu sur son lit et avec qui il avait pris autant de plaisir cette nuit. **(Que c'est beau ! un amour et un désir si fort !^^**) Il voulait le faire crier, lui faire dire qu'il lui appartenait, totalement, sans restriction. Il n'avait jamais connu une telle possessivité envers personne, Draco était le seul à déclencher une telle pulsion en lui. **(Et encore heureux !^^ mais drago ressent pareil donc la belle vie ! tant qu'il n'y a plus de post it…^^)**

« Et bien Draco, c'est vilain de prendre du plaisir seul, sans moi, c'est très égoïste, ne crois-tu pas ? » dit-il d'une voix rauque de désir. **(Ouai, *avale difficilement sa salive* c'est très égoïste ! partage ^^)**

**

* * *

**

**Sans commentaire… A bientôt !**


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer : tout appartient à JKR

Béta : Tania-sama

* * *

Chapitre 7

_Puis sans plus faire attention à Seamus il se tourna avec un grand sourire vers Harry._

_« C'est beau l'amour, non ? »_

Harry lui retourna un sourire des plus ironiques. « Tu avais prémédité ta petite tirade spontanée qui a fait fondre le jury et la pauvre Lavande, n'est-ce pas ? »

Draco leva un sourcil moqueur. « Evidemment ! »

Harry le regarda avec un air moqueur.

« Si ça ne t'ennuie pas, je propose que nous passions voir Severus avant de rejoindre Hermione au Manoir. Nous en apprendrons peut-être plus sur l'étrange réaction de mon père » dit Draco en se retournant, puis il ajouta d'un air malicieux. « Mais c'est la première fois que je le pensais vraiment ».

Harry qui était resté scotché sur place dut courir pour le rattraper, un sourire idiot collé au visage.

Une fois installé dans la voiture de Draco, Harry demanda où ils allaient.

« A l'université », répondit Draco, « je pense que nous trouverons Severus en train de corriger ses copies. C'est un exercice qui lui donne toujours beaucoup de plaisir »

« Quand tu dis Severus, ne me dis pas que tu parles de Severus Snape ? »

« Si. Pourquoi, tu le connais ? » demanda Draco

Harry secoua la tête. « Seulement de réputation ! Et j'ai passé toute mes années à l'université à remerciant le ciel de ne pas avoir été un scientifique. Il a eu le prix du prof le plus sadique et ses étudiants sortent totalement déprimé de son cour. J'en ai même vu un qui vomissait à chaque fois qu'il devait aller en cour avec lui ! Un certain Neville Londubat… »

Draco se mit à rire en voyant les yeux horrifiés d'Harry qui le fixaient. « C'est bien lui. J'ai entendu parler de ce Neville, une catastrophe incompétente qui serait bien capable de faire exploser la salle de cour, si j'en crois Severus. Mais en fait, c'est un homme charmant… Enfin, quand tu le connais, et que tu sais détecter son coté sarcastique »

« Mouais » répondit Harry pas du tout convaincu.

Au fur et à mesure qu'il descendait les escaliers qui conduisaient au bureau du prof le plus redoutable de l'université, Harry sentait son courage l'abandonner.

« Tu sais qu'on le surnomme la chauve souris des cachots. Il est, paraît-il, d'une laideur impressionnante… ? » murmura-t-il à Draco, « il paraît qu'il y a des étudiants qu'on a jamais revus après qu'ils soient descendus ici… »

« Balivernes » répondit Draco.

Bien sur, Harry avait envie de savoir ce qui avait provoqué une telle réaction de la part de l'insensible Lucius Malfoy mais d'un autre coté, il était très peu motivé pour se retrouver face au pire cauchemar de tous les étudiants. Il se rappelait encore le visage terrifié du pauvre Neville lorsqu'il devait se rendre en cours avec lui.

Ils étaient arrivés devant le bureau et Draco frappa résolument à la porte.

« Quoi encore ? Vous avez intérêt à avoir une bonne raison de me déranger ! » résonna une voix terrifiante derrière la porte.

Harry cessa de réfléchir et essaya de se carapater, Draco eut juste le temps de le retenir par la ceinture du pantalon.

« Lâche-moi » hurla Harry.

Draco se contenta d'hausser un sourcil moqueur et de lui dire, « ne sois pas ridicule », avant de l'entrainer dans l'antre de la chauve souris.

Harry n'eut même pas conscience d'avoir fermé les yeux avant d'entendre une voix ironique demander : « et bien, Draco, que m'amènes-tu là ? Un chaton mort de peur que tu as trouvé dans une poubelle voisine ? »

Harry ouvrit les yeux sous le coup de l'indignation pour exprimer dans un langage fleuri ce qu'il pensait de l'homme mais il resta bouche bée devant la vision qui se présentait à lui.

L'homme dégageait une prestance et une autorité inouïes et ne correspondait pas à l'image qu'il s'était fait de lui. Il n'était absolument pas laid. Bien au contraire. Son seul défaut, un nez un peu trop long, s'harmonisait parfaitement avec le reste de ses traits. Ses yeux d'un noir profond étaient positivement envoutants et ils pénétraient jusqu'au plus profond de votre âme. Harry descendit un peu son regard pour découvrir un corps musclé et des pectoraux qui jouaient subtilement sous un tee-shirt noir moulant. Il remonta vers le visage et rencontra les deux yeux noirs qui le fixaient avec amusement et perplexité.

« Ce que vous voyez vous plait ? » demanda-t-il en faisant un clin d'œil qui faillit bien achever le pauvre Harry, déjà rouge tomate, et qui de demandait comment Neville pouvait craindre une telle bombe.

Draco attrapa possessivement Harry par les épaules. Son visage affichait toute sa contrariété et sa jalousie lorsqu'il répondit à son parrain.

« Je te présente **MON** petit ami, Harry Potter »

Pour tout autre que Draco, Severus aurait pu paraître sans réaction mais il connaissait suffisamment son parrain pour ne pas rater l'éclair de surprise qui avait traversé furtivement son regard.

« Maintenant que tu as marqué ton territoire, nous pouvons peut-être aller nous asseoir autour d'une tasse de thé et vous me raconterez ce qui vous amène dans ces lieux inhospitaliers » dit Severus en se dirigeant vers des fauteuils installés autour d'une table basse ou trônait une bouilloire électrique.

Il s'installa sur un fauteuil et Draco entraina Harry vers le canapé où les jeunes hommes se laissèrent choir, épuisés par la rude journée qu'il venait de vivre.

« Il est très confortable ce canapé » dit Harry en tâtant les coussins moelleux sous ses fesses, n'en revenant toujours pas de l'atmosphère chaleureuse qui régnait dans ces lieux.

« Oui. D'ailleurs vous n'imaginez même pas ce qu'on y a vécu avec Lucius » répondit Severus en levant un sourcil ironique. Draco se leva d'un bond et entraina Harry vers un autre fauteuil où il le prit sur ses genoux.

« Alors ? » dit Severus d'un air sévère à Draco.

« Lorsque mon père a rencontré Harry, il a eu une réaction très perturbante, à cent lieux de son attitude maitrisée habituelle… »

« Je ne vois pas en quoi les réactions stupides de ton père me concernent » répondit Severus en levant un sourcil et Harry se dit que c'était vraiment un truc de famille. Ils levaient tous le sourcil avec classe.

« Je pense que tu sais quelque chose, puisque, même si c'était plus discret, tu as toi aussi montré quelque surprise lorsque je t'ai présenté Harry » dit Draco en souriant avec ironie.

Severus soupira profondément et commença à s'expliquer.

« Harry est le filleul de Sirius mais nous le pensions disparu corps et âme jusqu'à ce qu'il apparaisse avec toi. Connaissant Lucius comme je le connais, je parie qu'il a couru chez ta mère, annoncer la bonne nouvelle à Sirius et profiter ainsi de le voir totalement pétrifié »

« Mon parrain ? » demanda Harry

« Pourquoi chez ma mère ? » demanda Draco parfaitement abasourdi.

Severus rougit légèrement et essaya de ne pas répondre aux questions des deux jeunes hommes qui s'étaient levé d'un bond.

« Si nous allions au manoir pour demander directement aux intéressés ? » demanda-t-il plein d'espoir que quelqu'un d'autre explique toute cette histoire.

« Hors de question » répondirent Harry et Draco d'une seule voix en le repoussant sur son fauteuil. « Nous voulons avoir le fin mot de cette histoire ». Devant leur air décidé et menaçant, Severus soupira et commença ses explications. Il pensait que Draco était désormais suffisamment mature pour apprendre la vérité.

« Bien, asseyez-vous. Comme tu le sais, Draco, Sirius Black est le cousin de ta mère mais aussi son amant depuis le lycée. Bien avant qu'elle épouse Lucius, ils étaient ensemble, comme ton père était avec moi. Cette histoire d'héritage nous a obligés à garder le secret, ainsi que le fait que ta mère couchait avec son cousin, ce qui n'est pas très bien vu… »

« Quoi ? C'est pas possible… » Draco commençait à hyper ventiler et Harry essayait tant bien que mal de le calmer en lui passant la main dans le dos.

« Ma mère… Un amant… Son cousin… » Balbutiait Draco de manière totalement incohérente.

« Mais qu'est-ce que ça a à voir avec moi ? » demanda Harry totalement perdu.

« Sirius Black était le meilleur ami de James Potter et Lily Evans, tes parents. Ils sont morts dans un accident d'avion alors que tu n'avais qu'un an et il t'a cherché partout »

« Mort dans un accident d'avion ? Mais ma tante m'a toujours dit qu'ils étaient des drogués morts d'une overdose et qu'on ne savait pas ce qu'ils étaient devenus… »

« Ta tante ? Pétunia Dursley ? » C'était au tour de Severus d'être totalement surpris.

« Oui. Vous la connaissez ? » Demanda Harry qui avait l'impression d'avoir débarqué dans la quatrième dimension.

« Pas du tout. Mais c'est manifestement une personne de peu de moralité et j'aiderai avec plaisir Sirius à lui faire la peau ! ». Le ton de Severus était si froid qu'Harry eut un frisson, il ne comprenait vraiment rien à ce qui se passait ici.

« Mon père et mon parrain et maintenant ma mère et son cousin » dit Draco en gémissant. « J'ai une famille de dégénérés »

Cette plainte eut le mérite de ramener l'attention d'Harry sur lui et il le prit dans ses bras avec beaucoup de tendresse. « Mais non, Draco. Je t'assure que je sais ce qu'est une famille de dégénérés et la tienne en est loin »

Severus sourit à l'affirmation d'Harry et se leva.

« Allez. Allons voir les dramas queen qui doivent être réunies chez ta mère à l'heure qu'il est » Il fit un clin d'œil à Harry, « Lucius comme Sirius ont légèrement tendance à avoir des réactions exagérées ».

Harry se demanda alors s'il serait exagéré qu'il se mette à pleurer. Il venait quand même d'apprendre que ses parents n'étaient pas des drogués et qu'il avait un parrain dont il n'avait jamais entendu parler. Et pourtant, il avait tant espéré pendant des années de trouver quelqu'un qui tienne enfin à lui. Décidément, sa rencontre avec Draco, même si elle avait été mouvementée, avait été une très bonne chose.

Dans la voiture qui les emmenait vers la résidence Malfoy, Draco ne décolérait pas.

« Non mais tu te rends compte que ces dégénérés veulent me donner des leçons et me dire comment mener ma vie. Quelle bande d'hypocrites ! »

Sa conduite reflétait son humeur et Harry fut vraiment soulagé lorsqu'il franchit un portail et suivit une allée immense pour se garer enfin devant une magnifique demeure. Il resta bouché bée devant la splendeur du parc et de la bâtisse.

« C'est magnifique » dit-il à Draco qui le tirait vers la porte d'entrée et s'arrêta net.

« Excuses-moi. C'est vrai que j'ai tellement l'habitude que je ne me rends pas compte de l'effet que fait le manoir Malfoy sur les gens qui le voient pour la première fois ! » dit Draco en prenant Harry dans ses bras et en l'embrassant passionnément.

« Jures-moi que quelle que soit la folie que nous trouverons à l'intérieur, tu ne me laisseras pas » dit-il en posant son front contre celui d'Harry.

« Je te jure que même si je suis finalement un milliardaire qui s'ignore, je ne te laisserais pas dans la pauvreté » répondit Harry en souriant tendrement à Draco. Il était étonné que le blond, habituellement si sur de lui, soit aussi perturbé et il se disait qu'un peu d'humour ne pourrait que détendre l'atmosphère.

Draco lui fit un sourire éclatant mais n'eut pas le temps de répondre.

« Quand vous aurez fini vos singeries on pourra peut-être entrer » les coupa Severus de sa voix la plus polaire.

« Je ne vois pas ce que lui trouve ton père. Enfin à part son physique » murmura Harry à Draco. Merde se dit-il, vu le regard que venait de lui envoyer Severus, il avait parlé trop fort. Il se dirigea d'un pas pressé vers l'entrée en tirant Draco et en espérant que son parrain serait assez fort pour le protéger.

A peine Harry mit-il un pied dans la pièce qu'il fut submergé par une tornade noire qui l'étouffait jusqu'à ce qu'il entende la voix glaciale du père de Draco.

« Ne l'étrangle pas alors que tu viens juste de le retrouver, ce serait dommage qu'il meurt aussi bêtement… »

Il se retrouva alors face à un homme charmant dont les yeux bleu foncé le dévisageaient plein de larmes.

« Comme tu ressembles à ton père, mais tu as les yeux de ta mère... »

A suivre

* * *

Le bonus de Tania

« Mais c'est la première fois que je le pensais vraiment ».** (rrohh ! trop mimi ! l'amour fait des miracle !)**

Harry qui était resté scotché sur place dut courir pour le rattraper, un sourire idiot collé au visage. **(Hihi ! Syndrome de l'amour et ses effets secondaire !)**

« A l'université », répondit Draco, « je pense que nous trouverons Severus en train de corriger ses copies. C'est un exercice qui lui donne toujours beaucoup de plaisir » **(toujours en prof, faut dire que ça lui va bien !^^ mais j'adore l'ironie de la dernière phrase lol !)**

« Tu sais qu'on le surnomme la chauve souris des cachots. Il est, paraît-il, d'une laideur impressionnante… ? » **(Pff ! racontars de gamins ignorant et terrorisé pas un rien ! pure jalousie ! Severus c'est le plus sexy !)** Murmura-t-il à Draco, « il paraît qu'il y a des étudiants qu'on a jamais revus après qu'ils soient descendus ici… » **(N'importe quoi ! si c'était le cas il serait plus prof voyons réfléchit deux minutes !)**

Harry cessa de réfléchir et essaya de se carapater, Draco eut juste le temps de le retenir par la ceinture du pantalon. **(Haha ! trop fort ! je vois juste la scène et j'en suis pliée de rire ! bah il est beau le courageux lion^^)**

L'homme dégageait une prestance et une autorité inouïes et ne correspondait pas à l'image qu'il s'était fait de lui. **(Comme quoi ! il faut toujours juger par soit même !)** Il n'était absolument pas laid. Bien au contraire. Son seul défaut, un nez un peu trop long, s'harmonisait parfaitement avec le reste de ses traits. (**Bave ! sexy Severus d'amour !)** Ses yeux d'un noir profond étaient positivement envoutants et ils pénétraient jusqu'au plus profond de votre âme. Harry descendit un peu son regard pour découvrir un corps musclé et des pectoraux qui jouaient subtilement sous un tee-shirt noir moulant. **(Mouarf ! tu veux ma mort ! j'en suis a trois mouchoirs de sang nasale !) **Il remonta vers le visage et rencontra les deux yeux noirs qui le fixaient avec amusement et perplexité. **(Accepte moi !)**

« Ce que vous voyez vous plait ? » demanda-t-il en faisant un clin d'œil qui faillit bien achever le pauvre Harry, déjà rouge tomate, et qui de demandait comment Neville pouvait craindre une telle bombe. **(Grave ! moi je dis oui avant que Severus me demande quoi que se soit^^)**

« Je te présente **MON** petit ami, Harry Potter » **(lol ! oui tu as bien raison de marquer le territoire car la y a concurrence^^ quoique si je viens, je le garde pour moi le Severus et donc z'etes tranquille^^)**

Pour tout autre que Draco, Severus aurait pu paraître sans réaction mais il connaissait suffisamment son parrain pour ne pas rater l'éclair de surprise qui avait traversé furtivement son regard**. (Oui faut avoir le décodeur et bac +5 en langue severusienne !^^…quoique pour la langue je suis preneuse XD)**

« Quand vous aurez fini vos singeries on pourra peut-être entrer » les coupa Severus de sa voix la plus polaire. **(Rabats joie !)**

* * *

Comme vous pouvez le constater, Tania est fan de Sev mais sait reconnaître ses défauts !

A bientôt pour la suite… (mais je n'ose pas donner de date !)


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer : les personnages appartiennent à JKR

Béta : Tania Sama

* * *

**Chapitre 8**

_« Comme tu ressembles à ton père, mais tu as les yeux de ta mère… »_

« Lâches-moi, espèce de taré ! Non mais c'est quoi ça ? J'ai une vie de merde pendant vingt cinq ans et puis tout d'un coup, hop ! J'ai un parrain qui, en plus, se tape depuis trente ans la mère de mon petit ami. Et tout ça dans le plus grand secret, bien sur ! C'est n'importe quoi ! Je n'ai plus besoin de toi ! C'était avant qu'il fallait me chercher. J'ai tendance à être quelqu'un de gentil et calme, mais trop c'est trop ! »

Harry se dressait rouge de colère alors que Sirius plus pâle que la mort semblait se recroqueviller sur lui-même à chaque mot. Narcissa, Lucius et Draco semblaient paralysés par l'éclat d'Harry, tandis que Severus, confortablement installé sur un canapé sirotait tranquillement le whisky qu'il s'était servi.

Le silence devenait épais et Harry tremblait de la tête aux pieds suite à sa grosse colère. Ce fut alors qu'il réalisa que ce qu'il venait de dire était vraiment vexant pour la mère de Draco et il se retourna vers son petit ami avec inquiétude.

Draco était resté sans réaction. Il comprenait parfaitement Harry. Croire pendant vingt cinq ans qu'on est seul au monde et découvrir tout à coup qu'on a un parrain et que ses parents se souciaient de lui, c'est un peu trop. Par contre, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il le fixait avec cet air désolé. Comme s'il avait dit quelque chose contre lui… Puis tout à coup il comprit et bondit sur Harry pour l'enlacer.

« Ce n'est rien, Harry. Tu n'as fait que dire la vérité. Ma mère se tape ton parrain qui est, en plus, son cousin… » dit-il en jetant un regard noir à sa mère occupée à réconforter Sirius.

Lucius avait rejoint Severus sur le canapé et s'était servi à son tour un verre avant de profiter du spectacle, confortablement installé.

Narcissa, en colère, se dirigea droit sur son fils, l'allure menaçante, « je comprends que tu sois choqué mais ce n'est pas une raison pour parler aussi mal. Continue et, tout adulte que tu sois, je te flanque une bonne fessée ! »

Cette femme était terrifiante, pensa Harry qui, sans y réfléchir, fit barrage de son corps devant Draco, même s'il ne le pensait pas vraiment en danger. Quoique l'idée de la fessée, dans d'autres circonstances, était quelque chose à étudier sérieusement. Il secoua la tête pour se sortir de ses pensées perverses.

Quant à Sirius, sans le soutien de Narcissa, il s'écroula dans un fauteuil en marmonnant dans sa barbe, « pardon James et Lily, je suis nul, vous n'auriez jamais du me confier votre fils… un nul… indigne de votre confiance… »

« Tu trompes mon père avec ton cousin… ou ton cousin avec mon père… Je ne sais plus…Tout ça pour cette histoire d'héritage » se lamentait Draco. Puis tout à coup une idée horrible fit jour dans son esprit.

« Ho non ! Ne me dis pas que ton cousin est mon père ! » Hurla-t-il.

A ces mots, Narcissa s'écroula sur le fauteuil à coté de Sirius qui se lamentait toujours mais qui, en voyant sa détresse, passa un bras autour de ses épaules.

A cet instant, la porte du salon claqua violemment et une Hermione échevelée (enfin plus que d'habitude) et éternuante, fit son entrée. Elle n'arrivait pas à reprendre son souffle et Harry inquiet se dirigea vers elle.

« Hermione ! Qu'est-ce qui-t-arrive ? » lui dit-il en la tapotant dans le dos ce qui, reconnaissons le, était bien inutile pour faire passer une crise d'éternuements, mais le pauvre Harry ne savait plus ou donner de la tête avec l'entrée d'Hermione qui venait rajouter au bazar ambiant.

« **J'ai trouvé !** » cria-t-elle toute excitée puis ajouta plus calmement en direction d'Harry, « ce n'est rien, juste la poussière dans le grenier, si tu veux mon avis, il n'a jamais vu un aspirateur depuis au moins cent ans »

Severus se frottait les tempes alors que Lucius demandait très sérieusement, « elle se prend pour Archimède ? » et que Sirius répondait « Idiot ! Elle n'est pas dans son bain »

Une voix froide résonna alors coupant toutes les récriminations en cours.

« Ça suffit ! Tout le monde assis et personne ne dit plus rien jusqu'à ce que je lui donne la parole » dit Severus d'une voix qui dépassait à peine le murmure.

Et le silence se fit instantanément, tout le monde (pour ceux qui étaient debout) se précipitant sur le siège le plus proche. Harry comprit alors la terreur qui saisissait ses étudiants lorsqu'il prenait cette voix meurtrière en cours.

Hermione, qui était suicidaire, tenta, « Professeur Snape, la communication que j'ai à vous faire est de la plus haute importance… »

« Je n'en doute pas, Melle Granger, mais pour l'instant tout le monde va parler à son tour et les autres vont écouter en SILENCE. J'espère que vous n'y voyez aucun inconvénient ? » dit Severus sur un ton qui n'admettait aucune contradiction. Hermione, finalement pas si suicidaire que ça, se renfrogna mais resta silencieuse sans faire plus d'histoires.

Severus poussa un soupir de soulagement et s'installa confortablement dans son fauteuil, savourant quelques secondes le calme revenu.

« Bien. Si nous commencions par rassurer Draco sur son ascendance, Narcissa tu as la parole… »

« Draco, sache que tu es bien le fils de Lucius mais que je n'ai jamais, JAMAIS, trompé Sirius. Je suis loin de la femme de petite vertu que tu imagines. Je suis amoureuse de Sirius depuis aussi loin que je m'en souvienne et j'ai toujours su que je ferais ma vie avec lui, mais les circonstances ont fait que nous avons du nous cacher… Quoi qu'il en soit, il était hors de question que je le trompe avec un autre homme » dit Narcissa en refoulant les larmes qui menaçaient de couler.

« Alors quoi ? » demanda Draco en prenant son air le plus ironique, « l'opération du Saint Esprit ? Ho ! Un rite Vaudou ou l'intervention d'une sorcière, pourquoi pas ? ». Il leva un sourcil en attendant la réponse de sa mère, chez qui la colère avait remplacé les larmes.

« L'insémination artificielle. Crétin obtus ! Tu connais ? » dit-elle avec rage en se levant d'un bond.

Draco se leva à son tour en fulminant de plus belle. « Crétin obtus ? Alors que vous m'avez mené en bateau pendant vingt cinq ans ? Parents indignes, oui ! »

« Ça ne t'a jamais semblé bizarre que tes parents habitent des appartements situés dans deux ailes opposées du Manoir? Tu n'as pas trouvé étrange qu'ils ne s'embrassent jamais? Ou ne montrent jamais le moindre signe de tendresse ou d'intimité, même en privé? » intervint Lucius d'une voix calme avant que son épouse ne tue leur fils unique, auquel il était bien plus attaché qu'il ne le laissait paraître.

« Au début, je croyais que c'était comme ça pour tout le monde. Ensuite, j'en ai juste déduit que vous étiez particulièrement froids » répondit Draco en haussant les épaules.

« Et lorsque tu as découvert ma liaison avec Severus? » demanda Lucius en levant un sourcil sarcastique (Harry se dit d'ailleurs qu'il remportait la palme du plus beau lever de sourcil). « Tu ne t'es jamais demandé pourquoi ta mère l'acceptait si bien? Ni pourquoi son cousin était pratiquement toujours là?» continua-t-il impitoyablement.

Draco se rassit sous le coup de la réalisation qui le frappait. C'était vrai qu'il ne s'était jamais posé de questions, ou plutôt, qu'il n'avait jamais voulu s'en poser. Il aurait du s'en douter...

Il sentit Harry prendre sa main et la serrer. Son point d'ancrage... Peu importait ce qu'avaient fait ses parents, il l'avait lui et c'était tout ce qui comptait. Soulagé, il fit un sourire à Harry pour lui montrer qu'il allait bien, puis s'excusa auprès de sa mère qui le prit dans ses bras.

« Tu sais Draco, Lucius, Sirius et Severus t'ont toujours protégé et considéré comme leur fils. Ils m'ont tous les trois suivis jusqu'à m'en rendre folle pendant ma grossesse. Ils ont suivi tes premiers pas... Ton premier copain... Tu ne le savais pas mais, en fait, tu avais autour de toi, trois pères hyper protecteurs ».

Severus renifla avec dédain pour minimiser les propos de Narcissa et Harry laissa une larme couler, une unique larme, en pensant à ce que Draco avait manqué alors que lui aurait rêvé en avoir juste un... juste un père.

Draco resserra sa main autour de celle d'Harry en signe de soutien.

« Il n'en reste pas moins que jamais je ne gâcherai ma vie comme vous avez gâché la votre pour une question d'héritage. Je préfère perdre la fortune des Malfoys que de cacher ma relation avec Harry. Je n'ai pas changé d'avis » dit-il d'un ton de défi qui fit sourire sa mère et grincer des dents son père.

Hermione se redressa et ouvrit la bouche, mais Severus l'interrompit avant qu'elle n'ait pu dire le moindre mot.

« Tss, tss, Melle Granger, ce n'est pas encore votre tour. Sirius, si tu expliquais à ton neveu pourquoi tu n'apparais que maintenant dans sa vie ».

Hermione se renfonça en boudant dans son siège et Sirius se leva, manifestement bouleversé. Ce qui fit râler Lucius « aucune retenue, on lit ses émotions comme un livre ouvert... ». Sirius se contenta de lui envoyer un regard noir et de se diriger résolument vers Harry. Il se retint au dernier moment de lui prendre les mains.

« Harry, il faut d'abord que tu saches que tes parents t'aimaient plus que tout. Tu étais tout pour eux et pour moi aussi… »

« Mais alors pourquoi… » le coupa Harry.

« Laisse le finir, Harry » dit alors Severus d'une voix douce qui lui valut des regards étonnés auxquels il répondit par un rictus sarcastique qui dissuada quiconque de faire une remarque.

« Lorsque l'avion de tes parents s'est écrasé en décollant de New York, je faisais des fouilles au fin fond de la forêt amazonienne ». Il s'interrompit devant le regard étonné d'Harry puis précisa « Je suis archéologue… et la nouvelle a mis un mois pour me parvenir. Lorsque je suis rentré en catastrophe, je t'ai immédiatement cherché et l'avocat de tes parents m'a dit que tu étais chez ta tante, puisque c'était ta seule famille, et qu'elle avait demandé ta garde qui lui a été accordée car je ne m'étais pas présenté. Je ne savais même pas que Lily avait une sœur, elle ne parlait jamais de sa famille. Je me suis immédiatement rendu chez ta tante qui m'a dit que tu n'étais pas là et que ce que tu faisais ne me regardait pas puisqu'elle avait obtenu ta garde. J'ai fait un scandale et j'ai forcé la porte, bien décidé à te reprendre, mais j'ai du me rendre à l'évidence, tu n'étais pas là. Entre temps, ta tante avait appelé la police et j'ai finalement reçu une injonction du tribunal m'interdisant de t'approcher ».

« Et tu en es resté là ? » demanda Harry avec de la déception dans la voix.

« Pas du tout ! » répondit vivement Sirius d'une voix indignée. « Puisque je ne pouvais plus m'approcher, j'ai engagé un détective privé qui a surveillé ta tante pendant deux ans. A la fin, il m'a dit qu'il ne pouvait rien faire de plus, il n'y avait aucune trace de toi et la police ne voulait rien faire. Rien dans la manière d'agir des Dursleys ne montrait la présence d'un enfant autre que le leur chez eux. J'ai donc abandonné cette piste et j'ai cherché où ils avaient pu t'envoyer, sans succès. Mais où étais-tu ? »

« Dans le placard sous l'escalier » répondit Harry d'une toute petite voix. « Je n'en sortais que pour faire des corvées dans la maison et recevoir les corrections de mon oncle si je cassais quelque chose… ou même sans raison… A dix ans, j'en ai eu marre des coups et j'ai erré de foyer en foyer en donnant un faux nom pour ne pas être découvert. Je savais que ma seule chance de m'en sortir était de faire des études. Je me suis plongé assidument dans les livres pour rattraper mon retard et c'est à cette période que j'ai rencontré Ron et Hermione, ils m'ont donné une raison de vivre et de me battre… ». La voix d'Harry se cassa et Sirius se précipita pour le prendre dans ses bras. Harry se laissa aller à pleurer dans les bras de son parrain qui déposait une multitude de baisers sur ses cheveux en lui caressant le dos et en murmurant tout un tas de paroles de réconfort. Cela finit par exaspérer Draco qui récupéra son petit ami pour le consoler.

Hermione avait les larmes aux yeux en se rappelant de cette période où Harry cachait aussi bien son identité que son corps sous des vêtements trois fois trop grands pour lui. Elle s'était douté qu'il avait subi de mauvais traitements mais il n'avait jamais voulu en parler. Elle se rappelait à quel point il avait été difficile de lui faire admettre qu'il avait de la valeur et qu'il comptait pour eux. Il avait repris son vrai nom en entrant à la fac parce qu'il était majeur et que son oncle et sa tante ne pouvaient plus le récupérer.

En voyant le regard qu'échangeait Draco avec son père, elle comprit qu'ils allaient s'occuper des Dursley et elle sourit à cette merveilleuse idée, d'autant que connaissant la réputation de Lucius, ils ne s'en remettraient pas.

« Mais pourquoi a-t-elle fait ça » balbutia Harry « si ma tante ne voulait pas s'occuper de moi, pourquoi a-t-elle empêché Sirius de me récupérer ? »

« Elle ne voulait pas de vous mais elle ne crachait pas sur la fortune des Potters qu'elle aurait récupéré si son plan avait marché » dit Lucius d'une voix dure qui surprit tout le monde mais encore plus Harry qui le regardait les yeux écarquillés, « la fortune des Potters ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix tremblante.

« Lorsque je vous ai vu réapparaitre au bras de mon fils alors que Sirius vous avait cherché pendant des années, j'ai fait quelques recherches. Avec mes relations ce n'est pas très difficile » dit-il d'un air auto-suffisant qui fit lever les yeux au ciel à Draco.

« Tu n'es pas au tribunal, pas besoin d'effets de manches » se moqua Severus pour le ramener sur terre.

D'une façon très mature, Lucius lui tira la langue, choquant terriblement Draco qui n'avait jamais vu son père se conduire de cette façon.

« Rabat joie ! Je pense que le plan des Dursleys était de casser Harry de façon à ce qu'il leur laisse le plein contrôle sur la fortune des Potters. Ils avaient déjà accès à un compte courant qui contenait suffisamment d'argent pour pourvoir à son entretien et à ses frais de scolarité, mais ce n'était rien par rapport au reste. La fortune des Potters est encore supérieure à celle des Malfoys » expliqua Lucius.

« Mais pourquoi m'avoir gardé en vie ? » demanda Harry qui n'en revenait pas. Toutes ces années de privation alors qu'il était riche.

« Parce que vos parents avaient prévu qui si vous étiez empêché de réclamer votre héritage, tout irait à des œuvres de charité. S'ils voulaient profiter de l'argent, ils devaient vous maintenir en vie. Vous avez mis fin à leur rêve en vous enfuyant » répondit Lucius.

« Et maintenant, nous allons leur faire payer et ils vont rendre tout ce qu'ils vous ont volé » dit Severus avec délectation. Il reçut un regard approbatif de toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce. Et en voyant l'air mauvais et sournois sur le visage de Draco, Harry se dit qu'il ne les lâcherait pas tant qu'ils ne seraient pas à la rue. Il les plaindrait presque, tout étant dans le « presque ».

Toute cette affection qu'il recevait, même du sombre Severus, lui réchauffait le cœur et il décida de détendre l'atmosphère.

« Et bien Draco, il semblerait que ma boutade de tout à l'heure se révèle vraie. Je vais subvenir à tes goûts de luxe pendant les prochaines années »

Draco se contenta de sourire à l'idée qu'Harry envisage de vivre avec lui pendant les prochaines années.

« Une promesse est une promesse Harry, il fallait réfléchir avant de parler. Je crois que je me ferais très bien à l'idée d'être un homme entretenu »

Draco embrassa tendrement Harry, faisant fondre Sirius, Hermione et Narcissa, alors que Lucius s'effondrait dans un fauteuil en grognant à l'idée que la fortune des Malfoys disparaitrait avec lui et peut-être même plus tôt, si Narcissa, contaminée par l'ambiance décidait de divorcer.

« Loin de moi l'idée de ne pas apprécier toute cette guimauve dégoulinante, mais je crois, Melle Granger que vous avez une communication de la plus grande importance à nous faire » dit Severus d'un ton plein de sarcasme.

« Ha oui ! » dit Hermione se sortant rapidement de son attendrissement. Elle prit le temps de s'éclaircir la voix avant de poursuivre. « J'ai l'immense regret de t'apprendre, Draco, que tu n'auras pas l'occasion de devenir un homme entretenu car tu conserveras ta fortune ».

Elle s'enfonça dans son fauteuil pour apprécier les réactions à la bombe qu'elle venait de lâcher et prit un air particulièrement satisfait.

« Quoi ? » hurla Lucius en se levant d'un bond. « C'est impossible ! Les meilleurs avocats en droit des successions se sont penchés sur ce putain de testament sans trouver la moindre faille. Et vous, petite avocate stagiaire, vous en avez trouvé une ? Je suis curieux de voir ça ! »

« Lucius, langage ! » s'écrièrent en même temps Severus et Narcissa. Cri auquel Lucius se contenta de hausser les épaules.

« Tous vos avocats avaient parfaitement raison, le testament est inattaquable » dit calmement Hermione.

Lucius ouvrait et refermait la bouche sans réussir à sortir un mot. Hermione le prit en pitié et continua son explication.

« Abraxas Malfoy n'avait aucun droit de faire ce testament, il ne s'appelait même pas Malfoy car il n'avait jamais été reconnu par son père. Mais comme à l'époque la parole du chef de famille faisait foi, personne n'a pensé à le contester. Tout le monde étant bien persuadé qu'il était le fils ainé des Malfoy. C'est pour ça qu'il a fait ce testament, pour se venger, en obligeant tous les Malfoys à venir à se marier et à faire un enfant. Le seul testament valable est celui de son père qui désigne simplement son descendant ainé comme bénéficiaire de tous ses biens… »

Lucius était effondré dans son siège et Narcissa les yeux écarquillés répétait sans cesse « je peux épouser Sirius, plus rien ne m'en empêche… »

« Bravo Melle Granger, vous êtes une jeune personne fort intelligente » la complimenta Severus et Harry crut bien que son amie allait s'évanouir sous le plaisir de se faire complimenter par cet homme, ce professeur, reconnu et compétent.

« Bien. Je vais devoir me résigner à l'idée de ne pas devenir un homme entretenu » dit Draco en poussant un soupir que démentait le grand sourire qui illuminait son visage. « Je vais chercher quelque chose dans ma chambre et nous pourrions rentrer, je crois que la journée a été riche en émotion et tu as désormais tout le temps d'apprendre à connaître ton parrain ».

Proposition à laquelle, Harry souscrit avec plaisir. Il se sentait totalement épuisé après sa colère et sa crise de larmes. Il n'avait qu'une envie, retrouver son lit.

Confortablement blotti dans les bras de Draco, Harry lui demanda « c'est quoi, l'enveloppe que tu as été chercher dans ta chambre et que tu as donné à Hermione ? »

Draco fit un grand sourire machiavélique « Ho rien du tout, c'est juste une vidéo de Blaise à la fête de fin d'année, je l'ai donné à Hermione pour qu'elle la fasse passer à Ginny »

Harry se doutait bien que ce n'était pas tout mais il était beaucoup trop fatigué pour cuisiner Draco maintenant, il s'enfonça doucement dans le sommeil, heureux comme il ne l'avait jamais été.

Draco quant à lui, souriait comme un dément en pensant à la vidéo qui montrait Blaise portant en tout et pour tout une ceinture de bananes et des filles qui se battaient pour mettre un billet dans sa ceinture. Son sourire redoubla lorsqu'il pensa au post-it rose qui l'accompagnait :

Un Malfoy se venge toujours !

FIN

* * *

Le bonus de Tania :

… Puis tout à coup il comprit et bondit sur Harry pour l'enlacer. **(Il est trop choux ! je veux le même !)**

Lucius avait rejoint Severus sur le canapé et s'était servi à son tour un verre avant de profiter du spectacle, confortablement installé.** (J'adore ! confort et noblesse oblige…mouahaha)**

Il secoua la tête pour se sortir de ses pensées perverses. **(Mouahaha ! ouais mais à noter quand même ! mais trop mimi de protéger son amour ! *.*)**

« Ho non ! Ne me dis pas que mon père est ton cousin ! » Hurla-t-il**. (Ho lala ! mais quelle embrouille ! pire que amour, gloire et beauté !^^)**

« L'insémination artificielle. Crétin obtus ! Tu connais ? » Dit-elle avec rage en se levant d'un bond.** (lol et on voit l'éducation mère/fils en direct lol)**

« Laisse le finir, Harry » dit alors Severus d'une voix douce qui lui valut des regards étonnés auxquels il répondit par un rictus sarcastique qui dissuada quiconque de faire une remarque. **(Lol pourtant il est sexy avec sa voix douce *.* bave)**

Harry se laissa aller à pleurer dans les bras de son parrain qui déposait une multitude de baisers sur ses cheveux en lui caressant le dos et en murmurant tout un tas de paroles de réconfort. **(Hey ! je veux bien que tu peux enfin le faire mais bon, il est a drago maintenant !)** Cela finit par exaspérer Draco qui récupéra son petit ami pour le consoler. **(Lol, qu'est ce que je disais^^')**

« la fortune des Potters ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix tremblante. **(Encore plus monstrueux que je le craignais ! non seulement y a négligence d'enfant, mais en plus ces déchets de l'humanité voulait l'argent de sa famille ! drago et Lucius vont bien me laisser une place dans l'équipe de vengeance, non ?)**

« Et maintenant, nous allons leur faire payer et ils vont rendre tout ce qu'ils vous ont volé » dit Severus avec délectation. **(Brrr ! j'en tremble d'excitation^^ Severus qui se délecte d'une vengeance….*.* bave !) **Il reçut un regard approbatif de toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce. **(Plus un ! moi je suis cachée derrière le canapé^^)**

Draco embrassa tendrement Harry, faisant fondre Sirius, Hermione et Narcissa, **(et crépiter le flash d'un appareil photo dernier cri)**

« J'ai l'immense regret de t'apprendre, Draco, que tu n'auras pas l'occasion de devenir un homme entretenu car tu conserveras ta fortune ». **(Tadam ! allez, dites c'est qui la meilleure !)**

. « C'est impossible ! Les meilleurs avocats en droit des successions se sont penchés sur ce putain de testament sans trouver la moindre faille. Et vous, petite avocate stagiaire, vous en avez trouvé une ? Je suis curieux de voir ça ! » **(holla ! on se calme sexy lulu ! tu va savoir, et faire la fête a Severus, heu avec Severus hihi^^)**

* * *

**Et voilà, encore une de finie ! Merci pour tous vos commentaires qui me font toujours très plaisir et peut-être à bientôt…**


End file.
